Ash the hope Prince of equestria
by T3nk3n115
Summary: After returning home from Kalos Ash learns from his mother that he is a lost Prince from the land of equestria and that he must find his long lost sisters will he find them and what else is in store for our hero? Pairing Ash x mane 6
1. Chapter 1

We see our hero Ash Ketchum walking home after winning at the Kalos league and to say he was excited was an understatement "man I can't wait to tell my mom that I finally won a league right buddy?" Ash asked excitedly "Pika Pika" Pikachu said happily causing Ash to smile "alright then race you home!" Ash challenged before running with Pikachu in tow after a while they had made it home "hey mom are you home?" Ash called out as he and Pikachu walked into the house "ASH it's good to see you" Ash's mother Delia said as she hugged him tightly "hey mom it's good to see you too but I can't breathe" Ash said as she let him go "oops sorry so Ash did you win the league?" Delia questioned causing Ash to smile "yep it wasn't easy but we won" Ash said "congratulations Ash I'm so proud of you and I'm sure that your father would be proud too" Delia squealed in joy "do you really think that he would be proud of me?" Ash asked "yeah if only he was here with us" Delia said in a sad tone causing Ash to look at her in concern "mom are you alright" Ash asked as she wipes the tears from her eyes "yes I'm fine now go wash your hands I'm cooking you a a delicious meal" Delia said getting Ash excited "awesome I'm starving!" Ash said as he went upstairs Delia pulled out a pendant with a picture of her, her husband and her two daughters which was a mystery "I wish that you could see your little brother again" she said with a tear running down her cheek.

With Ash upstairs

"Man I hope mom is alright" Ash said in concern but while he was washing his hands he suddenly heard a voice 'we miss you little brother' causing Ash to look around in surprise "huh who's there?" Ash questioned there was no response then he starts to have a vision where he sees some kinda creature with wings and a horn then he saw another one with a long tail and a long brown mane suddenly he heard the two creatures speak "we must hide our son until he is ready" the first creature said with a male voice "but where can we hide him?" The other creature questioned with a female voice the male creature looks towards the female one "I know of a place but it's not from here" he said "where is it?" She asked "it is called the pokemon world" the male creature answered "but will he be safe there?" The female one questioned in worry as the male one looked down towards their son "if he take him there he will be safe" the male one told her the female one looked uncertain but then sighed in defeat "very well if you're sure" she said the male one nodded "okay let's go" but as Ash's vision started to fade he saw the male creature speak to his son "may you always continue to grow up and become stronger Ash" he said as the vision faded completely "what was that and how did that creature know my name?" Ash questioned he was thinking but still had no idea what was going on so he decided to just go and have dinner "Ash sweetie lunch is ready!" His mom called out "okay mom I'll be right down" Ash called back as he ran back down the stairs.

"So Ash after lunch do you want to see your pokemon?" Delia asked as they ate Ash to look at her "yeah but mom I have to tell you something" Ash said "what is that Ash?" She questioned Ash told her what happened in the bathroom after he told her she began to get nervous causing Ash to give her a worried look "mom are you okay?" He asked her making her jump "OH YES I'm-just-fine and what you've told me should be nothing to worry about now go on and eat your dinner" Delia said nervously Ash looked at her suspiciously before shrugging his shoulders "okay then mom" he said as he continued eating. After Ash finished eating lunch he decided to head out to professor oak's lab "bye mom I'll see you later" he said before running down the path towards the lab "okay sweetie be safe" Delia said as he left "well Arthur I think it's time for him to know the truth" she said.

With Ash and Pikachu

"Hey Pikachu did mom seem to be acting weird to you?" Ash questioned "Pika Pi Pikachu" Pikachu answered "yeah I should talk to her when we get back" Ash said as they made it to the professor's lab and walked into the building "hey professor Oak are you home" Ash called out "Yes Ash I'm right here" Oak said sitting in the living room drinking tea " hey professor how have you been?" Ash asked "I'm doing fine Ash my boy so how was the Kalos region?" The professor asked Ash smiled "it was awesome professor I got to meet a lot of strong trainers" he said as Oak smiled back "that's great my boy and what about the league did you win?" He asked "you bet I did" Ash replied "well then congratulations my boy I'm sure your father would be proud of you" Oak said "maybe anyway is it okay if I see my pokemon?" Ash asked "yeah sure go ahead" Oak said "okay thanks professor" Ash said as he walked towards the corral.

He went to the corral to see his pokemon he finds his Bulbasaur and told him to send out a signal beam to gather his pokemon "thanks Bulbasaur hopefully they all saw it" Ash said then all his pokemon came to him but Bayleef tackled him to the ground "hey Bayleef it's good to see you too" Ash said in a daze she then nuzzled him in affection while licking him which tickles him "Hey stop that Bayleef it tickles" Ash laughs as she stops he gets back up hey everyone how have you been?" Ash questioned they all greeted with a roar of happiness making Ash "that's great to hear btw guess what we won the Kalos league" he said they all roar in excitement as their trainer won a league for the first time since the start of his journey "but of course I know that our journey isn't over yet" Ash said as he let out his Kalos pokemon "everyone meet my pokemon friends from the Kalos region" Ash introduced they all greeted each other then suddenly it was getting late "well I better head on home see you guys later" Ash said he then returned his Kalos pokemon gave them to professor Oak and said goodbye "come on Pikachu let's head on home" Ash said Pikachu nodded before they left the lab as they headed home Ash remembered what he had to talk to his mom about 'I still need to talk to mom about her strange behavior earlier' he thought.

When they finally made it home Ash took a deep breath and was about to enter the house only for his mother to open the door "Ash I've been waiting for you" she said making Ash confused as he asked her "why would you be waiting for me and why were you acting strange earlier is there something you're not telling me?" He questioned "come in it's time you knew the truth about where you come from" Delia as he came into the house "you and Pikachu please sit" she beckoned as Ash sat down with Pikachu sitting on his lap "so mom what's going on?" Ash questioned as his mom sat down as well she soon takes a deep breath as she was about to tell him "Ash have you ever wondered where I and your father come from or if you ever felt different from everyone else?" She asked causing Ash to look down at the table "I guess I have been feeling like that sometimes like I was feeling out of place from the others why is there something wrong?" Ash questioned "well the truth is that we're not from this world" she told him "WHAT!? What do you mean that we're not from this world?" Ash questioned in shock "just what I said we're not from the pokemon world and what's more Ash we're not human either" Delia said "but if I'm not human then what am I?" Ash questioned "to put it simply Ash we're ponies" Delia said as she began to explain how they're ponies from the land of equestria where ponies differ in types such as unicorns, Pegasi, earth ponies, and alicorns. "But why did you keep this a secret for so long mom?" Ash questioned "because it was the only way to protect you until the time was right because your power was strong when you were born" Delia told him "protect me from what and what do you mean by my power?" Ash asked her "when you were born your father and I saw that you were destined for great things but an evil king known as sombra sensed it and wanted to kill you before it could happen fearing for your safety your father and I ran to escape while the guards held him at bay however he managed to corner us your father fought him off while I escaped with you to this world however during the your father had imprisoned sombra it cost him his life but before we escaped your father gave me this" Delia explained as she showed him a large stone "what is it?" Ash asked "remember the world called equestria?" She questioned "the place that we're from right" Ash replied "yes well with this you will be able to go to equestria to see them for the first time" Delia said "really it can?" Ash questioned Delia nodded "yes and now it's time for you to go there and see them" she said and the word "them" confused Ash so he asked her "who are these 'them' you keep talking about?" Ash questioned Delia couldn't help but giggle as she wasn't surprised that her son didn't know so she told him "well you see the thing is that you aren't the only one born in our family" she said "I'm not?" Ash questioned as she nodded he kept thinking about what they are to him when it suddenly hit him "I have siblings don't I?" He asked "well yes they are they're your sisters celestia and luna the princesses of friendship" she explained causing Ash's eyes to widen "princesses but wouldn't that make me?" But before Ash can say anything else the stone started to glow "what's happening with the stone?" Ash questioned but Delia knew what it meant "Ash it's time for you to go to equestria" she said "but what about Pikachu and my other pokemon?" Ash asked in worry "I'm sorry Ash but they can't go with you but don't worry I'll keep an eye on Pikachu and professor Oak can watch over your other pokemon for you" Delia said as she and her son hugged each other with tears in their eyes "l love you mom" Ash said with tears running down his cheeks "I love you too son" Delia said also in tears as and Pikachu joined in the group hug in tears. As they let go Delia gave Ash the stone and soon it started to glow brighter, but before the stone teleported him Delia said one last thing that was heartwarming "Ash remember to always have faith and that me and your father will always be with you" she told him causing him to smile "thank you mom I will" Ash said and with that he vanished.

Disclaimer

Hey guys sorry for the wait but chapter one of Ash the hope Prince of equestria is finished let me know what you think of it and I will see you later.


	2. Ash in equestria

"Aww man what happened?" Ash questioned as he regained consciousness he gets up to find that he was in a forest "huh I guess the stone worked" Ash said as he scratched his head with his hoof...wait Hoof Ash looked at his arm was indeed a hoof with blue fur he looked around and saw a pond in front of him when he saw his face he was surprised instead of a human face he sees the face of a pony upon closer inspection he saw that he had light blue fur, a black mane with a long tail of the same color both in same style as when he was human he also noticed that he had wings indicating that he was a Pegasus pony and on his flank were two swords crossing with a shield in front of them. "Huh so this is my true form" Ash said as he looked himself over a bit more before he looked around "alright I need to to see if I can find a way out of here" Ash said before seeing a light on the other side of a few trees "well I guess that's my way out" Ash said as he started towards the daylight though with some difficulty "oh man looks like I'm going to have to get used to walking on four legs" Ash said with a bit of effort Ash finally made it to the edge of the forest "Hey a town maybe someone here knows where my sister's are" Ash said as he walked down the path seeing a sign he stopped to read it "welcome to ponyville well at least I know what town I'm in" Ash said continuing his walk through town as he did so he started to think about his sister's 'i wonder how I'll be able to find my sister's what are they like and what do they look like?" So lost in thought he wasn't paying attention as he ran into someone "ow sorry about that I wasn't paying attention" Ash Apologized scratching his head "no I'm sorry I should have been looking where I was going" a distinctively female voice said Ash looked up and saw that the voice belonged to a unicorn mare with purple fur and hair of the same color with a pink streak "well hello there my name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my assistant Spike the Dragon" the unicorn now known as Twilight Sparkle introduced while the one known as Spike waived his hand Ash smiled as he introduced himself "nice to meet you Twilight and Spike my name is Ash Ketchum" he said as he got back up "it's nice to meet you too Ash but I'm afraid I can't talk right now as I'm currently on an important mission" Twilight said "really what mission is that?" Ash asked "I'm here to check on the preparations for the summer sun celebration by the order of Princess Celestia" Twilight answered as soon as she said that name Ash went stiff could this unicorn know his sister? "Princess Celestia sent you here?" He questioned "yes she did after all I am her ever faithful student" Twilight said "I see hey do you mind if I tagged along? Ash asked "what why do you want to tag along?" Twilight questioned "well it's just that I'm new here and don't know my way around here and I figured that could walk around together" Ash explained as Twilight smiled "oh well in that case we'd be happy to have you come with us" Twilight said causing Ash to smile back "great let's go then" Ash said as he followed Twilight and Spike "let's just get done soon I really want to get to the library" Twilight said "why's that?" Ash questioned "I'll explain later Ash" Twilight said Ash nodded as they continued walking down the path "hey maybe that pony can tell us more about ponyville" Spike said as he pointed to a pink fured mare with a mane and tail shaped like cotton candy "okay Spike I'll ask her" Ash said as he walked over to the mare "excuse me miss can you help us?" Ash questioned however her only response was a long gasp before she dashed off "well that was...interesting" Twilight said "yeah come on let's go" Ash said as they continued walking.

After a while they made it to their first destination "summer sun celebration official overseer's check list number one banquet preparations Sweet Apple Acres" Spike said as they walked into the aforementioned place "nice place" Ash said before a voice shout "YEEE-HAAA!" the three looked to see a orange fured pony with a blonde mane and tail wearing a western style hat running towards a tree before kicking it with her back legs causing the apples to fall into a bunch of baskets "wow she's strong to knock down all those apples with just her bare hooves" Ash said impressed "come on let's get this over with" Twilight said with a sigh before walking over to the mare "good afternoon my name is Twilight Sparkle" she said before feeling the other mare shake her hoof vigorously "well howdy do miss Twilight a pleasure making your acquaintance I'm Applejack we here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends" the mare now known as Applejack said "friends actually i uhh" Twilight said her voice sounding wobbly making Ash chuckle at the scene in front of him before walking over to the two mares "hello Applejack my name is Ash Ketchum it's nice to meet you" he said "well howdy Ash it's nice to meet you too" Applejack said as she stopped shaking Twilight's hoof "so what can I do for y'all?" Applejack asked Twilight said nothing as Spike stopped her still shaking hoof with a chuckle Twilight shot him a quick glare before clearing her throat and getting down to business "well I'm in fact here to supervise the preparations for the summer sun celebration and you're in charge of the food" Twilight explained "we sure as sugar are would you care to sample some?" Applejack offered causing Ash to nod his head eagerly "you bet" he said "well as long as it doesn't take too long" Twilight said as Applejack dashed towards a bell and rang it "SOUPS ON EVERYPONY!" She shouted before a bunch of ponies stampeded dragging Ash, Twilight, and Spike to a table "now why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple Family" Applejack suggested "thanks but I really need to hurry" Twilight said but was ignored as As Applejack introduced each member of her family as they placed food on the table after taking a deep breath she continued "big Macintosh, Applebloom, and Granny Smith up in at'em Granny Smith we have guests" Applejack said waking Granny Smith up " ugh what soups on?" Granny Smith questioned groggily "why I'd say that they're already part of the family" Applejack said as Twilight spat out the Apple that Applejack shoved into her mouth before chuckling nervously "okay well I can see the food situation is handled so we'll be on our way" Twilight said trying to leave only to be met with sad faces "aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" Applebloom asked sadly while putting on the saddest face anyone's seen "sorry but we have an awful lot to do" Twilight said making the Apple Family go 'Aww' in sadness "come on Twilight just stay for brunch after all one stop to eat won't kill ya" Ash said Twilight looked reluctant for a minute before giving in and said "fine" causing everypony cheer happily.

An hour later

"Man I'm stuffed" Ash said as he, Twilight, and Spike walked down the path again "I still can't believe that you managed to eat all of that food so fast and act like you're not full that's amazing" Spike said "eh what can I say I'm like a bottomless pit" Ash said jokingly making Spike chuckle "anyway food's all taken care of next is weather" Spike said while looking back towards Twilight who groaned "I ate too much pie" she said "hmm there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds" Spike said while looking up at the sky with Twilight and Ash doing the same seeing the clouds "well she's not doing a very good job, is she?" Twilight questioned before feeling something slam into her and into the mud "Twilight are you alright?" Ash asked in concern before seeing what slammed into her on top of Twilight was a Pegasus pony with light blue fur with a mane and tail that had all the colors of the rainbow the Pegasus looked at Twilight and chuckled nervously "eh excuse me?" She questioned while chuckling some more as Twilight looked annoyed "let me help you" the Pegasus said before placing a cloud over Twilight and jumped on it causing it to pour rain on Twilight after she was done the Pegasus looked down to see that Twilight was completely soaked " oops I guess I overdid it um uh how about this my very own patented rainblow dry" the Pegasus said as she flew around Twilight creating a tornado of colors "no, no don't thank me you're quite welcome" she said after she was done only to see that her mane and tail were a puffy mess the Pegasus snickered a bit before letting out full blown laughter while falling to the ground with Spike following her "at least you're not laughing" Twilight said looking at Ash who shrugged his shoulders as Twilight turned her attention back to the Pegasus "anyway let me guess you're Rainbow Dash" she said annoyed catching the Pegasus's attention "the one and only why you heard of me?" Rainbow Dash said as she flew over Twilight "I heard you're supposed to be keeping the sky clear" Twilight said before sighing "I'm Twilight Sparkle and the princess sent me to check on the weather" she continued "and I'm Ash Ketchum I'm just tagging along" Ash said as Rainbow Dash lounged on a cloud "nice to meet you Ash and yeah yeah that'll be a snap I'll do it in a jiffy, Just as soon as I'm done practicing" she said "practicing? for what?" Twilight questioned "the Wonderbolts they're gonna perform at the celebration tomorrow and I'm gonna show them my stuff" Rainbow Dash explained as Twilight adopted a sly smirk "THE Wonderbolts?" She questioned getting a yep from Rainbow Dash "the most talented fliers in all of equestria?" She questioned "that's them" Rainbow Dash confirmed making Twilight scoff "please they'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day" Twilight said "hey I could clear this sky in 10 seconds flat" Rainbow Dash said causing Twilight's smirk to grow "prove it" she challenged before Rainbow Dash began zooming around getting rid of each cloud at an astonishing pace while Ash, Twilight, and Spike looked on in awe as she finished clearing the sky "what'd I say? 10 seconds flat I'd never leave ponyville hanging" Rainbow Dash said as Ash, Twilight, and Spike just stood there in awe causing Rainbow Dash to laugh "you should see the looks on your faces you're a laugh Twilight Sparkle and Ash Ketchum I can't wait to hang out with you two some more" she said before flying away "wow she's amazing" Spike said before touching Twilight's puffy mane with a snicker making Twilight groan in irritation before walking away "wait it's kind of pretty once you get used to it" Spike said making Ash chuckle at his attempt to not get on Twilight's bad side.

Minutes later the three found themselves in city hall where the celebration will take place as Spike looked at the checklist "decorations" he said before exclaiming "beautiful!" as Twilight and Ash looked around the hall "yes the decor is coming along nicely this ought to be quick I'll be at the library in no time beautiful, indeed" Twilight said " you got that right Twilight very beautiful" Ash said agreeing with her "not the decor her" Spike said however while pointing at a unicorn mare with white fur and with a mane and tail of light purple who used magic to lift a bunch of ribbons in the air to decide which one to use as part of the decor as she did that Spike stares at her with hearts in his eyes "how are my spines are they straight" he asked his two companions only to have them roll their eyes at him in amusement before walking towards the mare in front of them "good afternoon" Twilight greeted "just a moment please I'm in the zone as it were oh, yes sparkle always does it not? Why Rarity you are a talent" the other unicorn now known as Rarity said before turning to Twilight "now um how can I help you- aah-ha-ha, oh my stars darling whatever happened to your coiffure?" She questioned in shock "oh you mean my mane? Well it's a long story I'm just here to check on the decorations and then I'll be out of your hair" Twilight said "out of my hair what about your hair?" Rarity questioned as she began to push Twilight into the back room "wait where are we going? Help" but her pleas fell on deaf ears as both Ash and Spike followed the two mares soon Rarity had Twilight try on different outfits though rejecting each one either by being too green or too yellow and such much to Ash's amusement "now go on my dear you were telling me where you're from" Rarity said as she began tightened a vest on Twilight "I've...been sent...from canterlot...to" but Twilight was interrupted as Rarity gasped "canterlot?! Oh I am so envious the glamour, the sophistication I've always dreamed of living there I can't wait to hear all about it we are going to be the best of friends you and I" she said before noticing Ash "oh I'm terribly sorry I was so busy with my new friend here that I didn't see you" she said apologetically "that's alright my name is Ash Ketchum it's nice to meet you" Ash greeted making Rarity smile "it's very nice to meet you too Ash I'm Rarity" she greeted back before looking back towards Twilight "emeralds?! What was I thinking Let me get you some rubies" she said as walked out of the room "quick before she decides to dye my coat a new color" Twilight said as she ran out the door with Ash grabbing Spike before following her.

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Spike asked dreamily as he rode on Twilight's back "focus Casanova what's next on the list?" Twilight questioned as she and Ash continued trotting down the path Spike cleared his throat before looking at the list "oh uh music it's the last one" he said before they suddenly heard birds singing following the sounds the three see a orchestra of birds being led by a Pegasus pony with yellow fur and a pink mane and tail "oh my um stop please everyone" she said as she flew up to one of the branches "um...excuse me sir I mean no offense but your rhythm is just a teeny tiny bit off now follow me please a-1, a-2, a-1 2 3" but before they can start Twilight shouts "hello" startling the Pegasus and the birds "oh my I'm so sorry I didn't mean to frighten your birds I'm just here to check up on the music and it sounded beautiful" Twilight said as the Pegasus mare landed while looking at the ground shyly making Ash and Twilight feel uncomfortable "I'm Twilight Sparkle" Twilight said "and I'm Ash Ketchum" Ash greeted the Pegasus remained silent however "what's your name" Twilight asked "um...I'm...Fluttershy" the Pegasus mumbled quietly I'm sorry what was that?" Twilight questioned "I'm...my name...is...Fluttershy" the Pegasus mumbled even quieter "didn't quite catch that" Twilight said who's only response from the Pegasus was a whimper "well um it looks like your birds are back so I guess everything is in order keep up the good work" Twilight said with the Pegasus only giving out another whimper "okay" Twilight said as Spike came out of the bushes "well that was easy" she told him before hearing the Pegasus gasp "a baby Dragon!" The Pegasus exclaimed scaring the birds again before rushing towards Spike pushing Twilight out of the way in the process "oh I've never seen a baby Dragon before he's so cute" she said causing Spike to smirk at Twilight "well well well" Spike says before crossing his arms in pride "oh my he talks I didn't know dragons could talk that's just so incredibly wonderful i-i just don't know what to say" the Pegasus said before Spike is suddenly lifted off the ground by Twilight's magic "well in that case we better get going" Twilight said hastily "wait wait what's his name?" The Pegasus questioned "I'm Spike" he answered "hi Spike I'm Fluttershy wow a talking Dragon and what do dragons talk about?" The Pegasus now known as Fluttershy asked "well what do you want to know?" Spike questioned "absolutely everything" Fluttershy said causing Twilight to groan in frustration as Spike told Fluttershy his life story "and that's the story of my whole entire life well up until today do you want to hear about today?" Spike asked "oh yes please" Fluttershy said only for Twilight to speak up "oh I am so sorry how did we get here so fast this is where I'm staying while in ponyville and my poor baby Dragon needs his sleep" Twilight said "no I don't" Spike said but was ignored as Twilight threw him off her back "aww wook at that he's so sweepy he can't even keep wittle bawance" Twilight said in baby talk much to Spike's annoyance and Ash's amusement "poor thing you simply must get him to bed" Fluttershy said as she took Spike into the library with Ash and Twilight following her "yes yes we'll get right on that well good night" Twilight said as she pushed Fluttershy out of the library and closed the door "huh rude much?" Spike questioned "he's right Twilight you didn't have to close the door in her face" Ash said "sorry guys but I have to convince the princess that Nightmare Moon is coming and we're running out of time I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time" Twilight said "umm Twilight what are you talking about?" Ash questioned "oh right sorry about that I'll explain as I study now where's the light?" Twilight questioned when suddenly the lights went on and a crowd of ponies yelled out surprise startling the three for a minute before Twilight let out a groan of annoyance as the pink mare from before went up to them "surprise hi I'm Pinkie Pie and I threw this party just for you so were you surprised were you, were you, huh, huh, huh" the mare known as Pinkie Pie questioned as she jumped over Twilight "very surprised libraries are supposed to be quite" Twilight said annoyed causing Pinkie Pie to chuckle "that's silly what kind of welcome party would this be if it were quite I mean duh boring" she said as Twilight walked away "you see I saw you when you first got here remember?" Pinkie Pie asked as she followed Twilight "you were all "hello" and I was all [gasp] remember you see I never saw you before and if I never saw you before then that means you're new cause I know everypony and I mean everypony in ponyville" she explained as Twilight groaned "and if you're new you hadn't met anyone yet" she continued as Twilight poured herself a drink "and if you haven't met anyone yet you must not have any friends and if you don't have any friends you must be lonely and that made me so sad and I had an idea and that's why I went [gasp]" Pinkie Pie said as Twilight took a sip of her drink "I should throw a great, big, ginormous, super-duper, spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in ponyville" Pinkie Pie said as the other four ponies that Ash, Twilight, and Spike met gathered around her "you see now you have lots and lots of friends" Pinkie Pie said before Twilight face suddenly went red and her eyes started to water "are you alright sugar cube?" Applejack asked when Twilight suddenly jumped into the air as steam shot out of her ears before dashing off "as she's so happy she's crying" Pinkie Pie said as Twilight walked upstairs Spike picked up the bottle that Twilight had and read the label "hot sauce" he read before Pinkie Pie took the bottle and poured it's contents onto a cupcake before eating it as her friends gave her questioning stares "what this is good" she said.

Later that night Twilight was in her room while the party was still going on she had her pillow over her head trying to drown out the music while waiting for the party to end she lifts her head up to look at the clock before letting out a groan when Spike and Ash walked into the room the former wearing a lampshade on his head "hey Twilight Pinkie Pie's starting pin the tail on the pony want to play?" Spike asked "yeah Twilight come and have fun with us" Ash said "no! All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?" Twilight questioned "it's the eve of the summer sun celebration everypony has to stay up or they'll miss the princess raise the sun you really should lighten up Twilight it's a party" Spike said as he left the room while Ash stayed behind "hey Twilight are you okay?" He asked "oh Ash yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" She asked back "it's just ever since we met you've been acting like something terrible is going to happen what's wrong?" He questioned Twilight hesitated for minute before sighing "I suppose I do owe you an explanation" she said as she turned to the moon " come here and look at the moon" she said as he did so and saw a face on it "what is that?" Ash questioned "it's why I've been acting so weird there's a prophecy that states that when appears the mare in the moon will signify the return of Nightmare Moon who'll bring about eternal night" Twilight explained "I see so you believe that this Nightmare Moon will return soon" Ash said as Twilight nodded "yes that's why I've been in such a hurry to get here so that I can try and convince the princess that Nightmare Moon is coming and to find a way to stop her before it's too late" she said "don't worry Twilight I'm that we can stop here after all you can't give up hope" Ash said as he placed a hoof on her shoulder "I hope you're right Ash" Twilight said in worry as she looked back at the moon "come on guys it's time to watch the sun rise" Spike said.

A few hours later all of Ponyville was gathered in city hall waiting for the princess to raise the sun "isn't this exciting?" Pinkie Pie said excited as she went up to Ash, Twilight, and Spike "are you excited I'm excited I've never been so excited well except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went [gasp] but really who can top that?" She said before Fluttershy's birds started to sing as a mare with light brown fur and a white mane and tail walked onto the stage "fillies and gentlecolts as mayor of Ponyville it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the summer sun celebration" she said as everypony cheered "in just a few moments our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year" the mayor continued as Twilight looked at the moon in worry as the face disappeared "and now it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day the good the wise the bringer of harmony to all of equestria..." she said as Fluttershy turned to her birds "ready?" She asked as the mayor finished her speech "...Princess Celestia!" She said signaling Rarity to open the curtain only to reveal nothing behind it "this can't be good" Twilight said as everypony started whispering to themselves "remain calm everypony there must be a reasonable explanation" the mayor "ooh ooh I love guessing games is she hiding?" Pinkie Pie questioned as she looked around "Pinkie Pie I don't think this is a game" Ash said as Rarity walked to the front of the balcony "she's gone" she said causing everypony to gasp in shock "ooh she's good" Pinkie Pie said before she screamed as a purple mist appeared on the balcony making everypony gasp "oh no" Twilight said as the mist started to take shape revealing a black fured mare and a purple mane and tail that flows like mist and Ash noticed that she was an alicorn "Nightmare Moon" Twilight said as Spike fainted dramatically before Nightmare Moon started to speak "oh my beloved subjects it's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces" she said as everypony looked on in fear "what did you do with our princess?" Rainbow Dash demanded as she attempted to fly at Nightmare Moon only for Applejack to grab her tail with her teeth "slow down nelly" she said as Nightmare Moon laughed evilly "why? Am I not royal enough for you don't you know who I am?" She questioned "ooh ooh more guessing games um hokey smokes, how about queen meanie, no black snooty, black snooty" but before Pinkie could continue guessing Applejack shoves a cupcake in her mouth to get her to stop talking as Nightmare Moon starts to look around the hall "does my crown no longer count now that I've been imprisoned for 1, 000 years did you not recall the legend did you not see the signs?" She questioned "I did and I know who you are you're the mare in the moon Nightmare Moon" Twilight said as everypony gasped in shock "well well well somepony who remembers me then you also know why I'm here?" Nightmare Moon questioned "you're here to...to" but Twilight to scared to finish her sentence just gulped in fear as Nightmare Moon laughed evilly "remember this day little ponies for it is your last from this day forward the night will last forever!" She said with a evil laugh "I don't think so!" A voice called out causing her to stop laughing "who dares challenge me?" She demanded "I do" Ash said as he stepped forward "well well little Colt I must say you have a lot of nerve to challenge me do really wish to be destroyed that badly?" She questioned in a threatening tone "just try it no matter what I'm not letting you bring everlasting night!" Ash said with determination surprising everypony "very well then prepare yourself" Nightmare Moon said as she took a battle stance will Ash succeed or will all of equestria suffer in everlasting night?

Disclaimer

Hey guys sorry it took so long I had a lot of stuff going lately the chapter is finally done and posted let me know what you think in the comments and I will see you guys later.


	3. Ash in Equestria part 2

City hall was was quite as Ash stared Nightmare Moon down while she did the same both waiting for the other to make a move while Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy looked on in worry for their new friend "so little Colt you really think that you can defeat me is that it?" Nightmare Moon questioned "maybe I do what about it?" Ash questioned back causing Nightmare Moon to chuckle in amusement "well your bravery is to be admired however there is no possible way for you to defeat me" she said "if you're so sure then come down here and fight" Ash said making Nightmare Moon frown as she flew down from the balcony and landed in front of Ash "very well little Colt but don't say I didn't warn you" she Threateningly.

(Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess: puppet princess theme)

They glared at each other for a minute before Nightmare Moon made the first move firing a blast of magic at Ash only for him to roll away from it and charge at her to which she responded by by charging back as they made contact they began to wrestle while trying to overpower the other before Ash headbutted Nightmare Moon in the face knocking off balance allowing him to kick her into a nearby buffet table getting up Nightmare Moon growls at Ash before flying at him as she did so he thought to himself 'alright let's see just how much power I have in me' he thought before dodging Nightmare Moon's attack and to everyponies shock he suddenly fires a blue ball of energy at Nightmare Moon who do to her shock couldn't react in time before the sphere hit her causing her to let out a cry of pain 'it's not possible this colt just used aura and not only that but the aura feels familiar somehow' she thought before she recovered from the impact and fires another beam of magic much bigger than before Ash on instinct unfolded his wings and took flight narrowly avoiding the beam reacting quickly Ash flew towards Nightmare Moon and to everyponies surprise his right back hoof suddenly ignited in flames before he slammed said hoof into Nightmare Moon's face shouting "blaze kick!" Sending her flying into a wall everypony stood in awe at what Ash did none more than Ash himself 'wow I just flew and I used blaze kick awesome!' He thought before seeing Nightmare Moon get back up looking upset and preparing to charge at him again with her left front hoof glowing as she created a sphere of magic "alright then I guess I'm going all out!" He said before he formed another aura sphere which was more powerful than before, he and Nightmare Moon glared at each other for a minute before charging at each other throwing their best attacks in front of them hoping to hit the other the moment the two spheres made contact resulted in a explosion knocking everypony on their flanks when the dust settled everypony saw Ash and Nightmare Moon starting each other down panting but still standing.

(Song end)

Snapping out her awe the mayor took an opportunity and turned to the royal guard's behind her "seize her only she knows where the princess is!" She ordered as the guards rushed towards Nightmare Moon who noticed them "stand back you fools!" She said as her eyes glowed bright causing lightning to appear and strike the guards before turning back to Ash "well little Colt it seems I underestimated you but next time you won't be so lucky my night will last forever!" She said before turning into mist and flying out of city hall making Rainbow Dash fly after her after freeing her tail from Applejack's teeth she flew out the door and chased the mist shouting "come back here!" However the mist was too fast as it flew away causing Rainbow Dash to stop in the air panting in exhaustion "nighttime...forever?" She questioned in worry before noticing Twilight running out of the hall with Ash following her "where are they going?" She questioned to herself.

At the library

"Ugh we have to stop Nightmare!" Spike said groggily before falling asleep with Twilight putting a blanket over him "you've been up all night Spike you are a baby Dragon after all" Twilight said before looking through all the bookshelves "elements, elements, elements ugh" Twilight said in frustration as she looked through each book "how can I stop Nightmare Moon without the elements of harmony" she questioned when suddenly Rainbow Dash was in her face "and just what ARE the elements of harmony and how did you know about Nightmare Moon huh are you a spy?" she questioned suspiciously until she felt somepony yank on her tail pulling her away from Twilight she looked behind her to see Applejack "simmer down Sally she ain't no spy but she sure knows what's going on don't you Twilight?" She questioned as she, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy moved closer to Twilight who looked reluctant to say anything until Ash spoke up "go on Twilight you can trust them" he said reassuringly Twilight looked at him for a second before sighing " I've read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon some mysterious objects called the elements of harmony are the only things that can stop her but I don't know what they are , where they are, I don't even know what they do" Twilight explained before hearing Pinkie speak "the elements of harmony a reference guide" she said before Twilight pushed her out of the way to look at the book "how did you find that?" She questioned "it was under "e" " Pinkie answered in a singsongy voice causing Ash to chuckle when Twilight says "oh" before using her magic to levitate the book her but before she could read it Rainbow Dash speaks up "hold on Twilight I need to ask Ash something?" She said as she walked over to Ash "what is it Rainbow Dash?" He questioned though knowing what she was going to ask "Ash just how did you manage to hold off Nightmare Moon and what was that blue sphere you shot at her and how did you make your hoof catch on fire out of nowhere?" She questioned making the others look at him just curious Ash looked at them for a second before deciding to answer "well to answer your first question Rainbow it's because I was born with the power of aura" he said "aura what's that?" Applejack asked "well Applejack aura is a form of life energy that certain special individuals can manifest into physical form like I did with the orb which is called aura sphere" he explained causing the girls to look at him in surprise "as for your last question Rainbow I honestly don't know how I did that but I do know that it's called blaze kick" Ash said they all stood there in silence for a minute before Twilight cleared her throat and began to read "there are six elements but only five are known kindness, generosity, laughter, honesty, and loyalty the sixth is a complete mystery it is said that the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters it is located in what is now known as-" she read as they now stood in front of the forest "the everfree forest!" They finished together "whee! Let's go" Pinkie Pie said as she was about to walk into the forest only to be stopped by Twilight "not so fast I appreciate the offer but I really rather do this on my own" Twilight said "no can do sugar cube we sure ain't letting no friend of our own go into that creepy place" Applejack said making Twilight cringe at the word friend "we're sticking to you like caramel on a candy Apple" she said as they began walking into the forest "yeah besides we'll need all the help we can get" Ash said "yeah especially if there's candy apples in there" Pinkie said causing Ash and Twilight to give her weird stares " what those things are good" Pinkie said as she and Ash walked into the forest making Twilight sigh in defeat before following them into the forest.

In the forest

"So none of you have ever been here before?" Twilight questioned as they trekked through the forest "ugh heavens no just look at it- it's dreadful" Rarity said "and it ain't natural folks say it don't work the same as equestria" Applejack added "what's that supposed to mean?" Twilight questioned "nopony knows and you know why?" Rainbow said coming out of the shadows "Rainbow quite it!" Applejack groaned "because everypony who's ever came in has never come back out!" As soon as she said that the whole cliff suddenly broke! "Help!" Twilight said as she began to fall down the cliff "hold on I'm a-comin' !" Applejack said as she slid down and grabbed Twilight by the hooves "Applejack what do I do?" Twilight questioned as she dangled over the cliff too scared to use her magic Applejack looked at the sky for a minute before saying "let go" causing Twilight's eyes to widen "are you crazy!" She shouted "no I ain't I promise you'll be safe" Applejack said "that's not true!" Twilight said "now listen here what I'm saying to you is the honest truth let go and you'll be safe" Applejack said Twilight though reluctant trusted her words and let go she screamed for a minute before she felt someone catch her she looked up to see it was Ash who caught her "you alright Twilight" he asked in concern as the moonlight bounced off his fur causing her to blush "Y-yes I am" she stuttered making Ash smile "that's good now hold on" he said as he flew towards the ground

"Me and Fluttershy rescues Pinkie and Rarity and then Ash loop-de-loops around and bam he catches you right in the nick of time" Rainbow Dash said as they continued their treck into the forest "yes Rainbow I know I was there and I'm very grateful" Twilight said while looking at the colt behind with a grateful smile causing him to smile back "no problem. Twilight I'm always like to help people" he said before anypony could say anything else a roar was heard causing them to turn towards the direction of the roar "a manticore!" Twilight shouts as it roars "we must get past them" Twilight said as they all prepared for a fight Rarity made the first move as dodged it's claws and kicked it in the face "take that you ruffians!" She said before it roared in her face messing up her mane "my hair!" She said before running from the creature causing it to give chase until it felt a weight on it's back and looked to see Applejack "yeehaw! Get along little doggy!" She said as she rode on the Manticore's back like a tauros back in the pokemon world until it overpowered her and threw her off causing her to fly past Rainbow Dash saying "all yours partner" making Rainbow Dash give her a salute "I'm on it!" She said as she charged at the creature "hey wait for me" Ash said about to join the fray until he heard someone speak "um wait girls" he looked to see Fluttershy trying to talk to her friends but is being ignored curious he walked on over to her "hey Fluttershy what's up?" He asked her "um I want to try something but I can't get the girls to stop attacking it" Fluttershy explained making him nod at her "alright let me try something and when I do you come in and do what you need to do" he said getting a nod from her before running towards the manticore 'alright let's see if my aura can be used another way' he thought as he ran past Twilight "Ash what are you doing!" She questioned in concern "I'm going to try something with my aura" he answered as he charged at the manticore the creature swung it's claws at him only for him to dodge it and jump onto it's back causing it to thrash around in an attempt to throw him off "Ash are you crazy get off of the manticore!" Twilight shouted fearing for his safety "don't worry Twilight I got this" he said reassuringly before looking back at the creature "alright big guy let's see if this works" he said as he placed his hoof on it's back and focused his aura into the beast causing it to thrash less and less until it stopped entirely allowing him to get off it's back "Ash Just what did you do?" Twilight questioned "I used my aura to calm him down okay Fluttershy you're up" he said "alright Ash" she said as she walked over to the manticore "it's okay" she said caressing it's paw the manticore looked at her for a second before showing her it's paw revealing a thorn "oh you poor poor little baby" she said in a motherly tone "little?" Rainbow questioned much to Ash amusement "now this will hurt for just a second" Fluttershy said before pulling the thorn out causing the manticore to roar as the others grew worried for their friend before seeing the manticore licking Fluttershy causing her hair to stand up "as you're just a littlle ol' baby kitty aren't you yes you are yes you are" she said as her friends walked past the manticore before the creature put her down allowing her to follow her friends Twilight turned to her "how did you know about the thorn?" She questioned "I didn't sometimes we all need to show a little kindness" Fluttershy answered with a smile "good job Fluttershy" Ash said "thank you Ash" she said as her friends looked at him with suspicion ' how did Ash do that?' They thought as they continued on.

As they continued Rarity decided to speak "ugh my eyes need a rest from all this icky muck" she groaned when the trees suddenly blocked the moon's rays leaving them in total darkness "well I didn't mean that literally" she said "that ancient temple could be right in front of ourf faces and we wouldn't even know it" earning a few groans from her friends when * **splosh*** "oh wait ah think ah stepped in something" Applejack said before hearing Fluttershy scream "it's just mud" she said before seeing a tree growl at Fluttershy causing all of them to scream as more monster trees surrounded them "alright let's go" Ash said ready to fight when he suddenly heard Pinkie Pie laugh he turned to see her laughing at one of the trees "Pinkie what are you doing run!" Twilight said only for Pinkie to chuckle at her "oh guys don't you see" she began as she started to dance " _when I was a little filly and the sun was going down"_ she started to sing much to her friends surprise "tell me she's not" Twilight said before being interrupted " _the darkness and the shadows would always make me frown"_ Pinkie continued to sing "she is" Rarity said as she watched Pinkie sing " _I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw but granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fear at all_ " she sang "then what is?" Rainbow questioned " _she said Pinkie you gotta stand up tall and learn to face your fear, you'll see they can't hurt you just laugh and make them disappear ha ha ha"_ as soon as she said those three words the scary face on the tree vanished causing everypony to gasp in shock " _sooo giggle at the Ghostly, guffaw at the grossly, crack up at the creepy, whoop it up with the weepy, chortle at the kooky, snortle at the spooky...and tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you he's got another thing coming and the very thought of such a thing just makes me wanna haha HAHAHA...heh...laaaaaaaaaaaugh_ " as soon as she finished singing everypony was on the ground laughing before getting back up and continued through the forest.

They walked through the forest until they come across a river "how are we going to get across this?" Pinkie questioned but anypony could say anything the sounds of crying could suddenly be heard "where's that crying coming from?" Ash questioned they looked down the river to see a sea serpent who only had half a mustache "boohoo..hoo...hoo oh what a world...What a world!" He cried while splashing water like a kid throwing a tantrum "excuse me sir but why are you crying?" Twilight asked as she walked over to the serpent "well I don't know I was just minding my own business when suddenly this tacky little cloud of purple mist just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache CLEAN OFF and now...I simply look horrid! Oh boohoo...goo" he said as splashed the water again getting the ponies wet and annoyed.

"Oh give me a break" Rainbow Dash said annoyed

"That's what the fuss is about" Applejack continue

"Why of course it is how can you be so insensitive...just look at him such lovely luminescent scales" she praises

"I know!" The serpent acknowledged

'Your expertly quaffed mane" she continued

"Oh I know I know" he said

"Your fabulous manicure" she finished

It's so true~!" He said delighted with the praise

"All ruined without your beautiful mustache" Rarity said

"It's true I'm hideous!" The serpent said sadly

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected" she said as she took a sharp scale from the serpent and *swoosh* with one swing cut her tail short then she used her magic to levitate the piece of her tail towards the serpent and attached it to his mustache.

Oh woohoo hoo hoo my mustache~ how wonderful" the serpent said happily

"You look simply smashing" Rarity said "oh Rarity your beautiful tail" Twilight said "oh it's fine my dear short tails are in this season besides it'll grow back" Rarity said reassuringly "so would the mustache" Rainbow said making the others snicker "that was a generous thing to do Rarity you're truly amazing" Ash said making Rarity blush at the praise "why thank you Ash" she said before hearing Twilight speak "now we can cross come on let's go" she said until the serpent lowered his head and said "allow me~" letting them use him as a bridge as they made it to the other Ash turned to the serpent "thanks for the help" he said "Oh don't mention it take care" the serpent said making Ash smile "we will" Ash said before running to catch up with the girls to continue their trek through the forest.

After a couple of hours of walking they had finally made it to their destination "there it is the ruins that holds the elements of harmony Twilight said as she ran towards the ruins not noticing the cliff "we made it!" She said before nearly going off the cliff however Rainbow Dash managed to pull her back up by her tail "what is with you and almost falling off cliffs today?" Rainbow questioned before they all looked at the cliff "now what?" Pinkie questioned before Rainbow rolled her eyes and unfolded her wings "uh duh~!" She said as if it was obvious "oh yeah" Pinkie said "hey Rainbow how about I help you out?" Ash offered "sure Ash let's go" Rainbow said as they both flew over to the other side and began to tie the bridge to their side of the cliff "I got my side done Rainbow" Ash said "alright Ash I'll just get my side and we'll be done here" Rainbow said when suddenly a voice called out saying "Rainbow" she and Ash looked around the area "who's there we ain't afraid of ya show yourself!" She shouted "we've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flier in all of equestria" the voice said "you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that would you I've been trying to get into that group for like...ever" Rainbow said "no Rainbow Dash we want you to join us the shadowbolts" the voice said as three ponies wearing skintight black and purple suits appeared before her and Ash "we are the best aerial team in the everfree forest and soon we will be the greatest in all of equestria but first we need a captain" the lead shadowbolt said as Ash eyed them suspiciously "the most magnificent, swiftest, bravest flier in all the land we need...you" she said making Rainbow smile "woo hoo sign me up just let me tie this bridge real quick and we have a deal" Rainbow said as she went to grab the rope when the pony stopped her "no! It's either them...or us!" the shadowbolt said making Rainbow look down towards the ground conflict obvious in her eyes "don't listen to them Rainbow" Ash said making Rainbow look towards him "they don't deserve your talent especially if they want you to abandon your friends" Ash said Rainbow let's his words sink in for a second before turning to the shadowbolts "you" she said making them smile thank you for the offer I mean but I'm afraid that I have to say no" she said as she tied her side of the bridge and flew back to her friends with Ash in tow as soon as they reach the other side they were bombarded with praises "see I never leave my friends hanging" she said as they crossed the bridge ready to save equestria.

As soon as they entered the ruins they saw five stones sitting on pedestals "come on Twilight isn't this what you've been waiting for?" Applejack questioned "the elements of harmony...we found them!" Twilight said as Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Ash carefully brought down each element as soon as all of the elements were down Pinkie Pie started to count each one before turning to her friends "there's only five!" Pinkie said "where's the sixth?" Rainbow questioned "the book said 'when the five are present a spark will cause the sixth element to appear' " Twilight explained "what in the hay does that mean?" Applejack questioned "I'm not sure but I have an idea stand back I don't know what will happen" Twilight said as she closed her and started to concentrate magic on the elements "come on now y'all she needs to concentrate" Applejack said ushering everypony outside except for Ash who didn't move "that means you Ash" she told him "sorry Applejack but I'm going to stick around just in case Twilight needs help" Ash told her Applejack looked at him for a second before nodding and walked outside suddenly the purple mist from city appeared and became a tornado sucking up the elements "the elements!" Twilight shouted before running towards the Tornado and jumped into it with Ash following her "Ash, Twilight where are y'all?" Applejack questioned in worry as they looked around the room when Rainbow Dash noticed a glow coming from the tower "over there!" She called out they then ran down the hall towards the tower hoping to their friends.

In the tower

"Twilight are you okay?" Ash asked she nodded before turning to Nightmare Moon who laughed maniacally while standing over the elements of harmony Twilight looked scared for a second preparing to charge at Nightmare Moon "you're kidding you're kidding right?" Nightmare Moon questioned before Twilight started to charge at Nightmare Moon with said villainess charging back but before they made contact Twilight suddenly teleported towards the elements in an attempt to activate them before Nightmare Moon could stop her an aura sphere suddenly flew past her face.

(Legend of Zelda twilight princess: puppet princess theme)

"Not so fast Nightmare Moon your fight is with me" Ash said while taking a battle stance "very well little Colt we shall finish what we started back in ponyville" Nightmare Moon said before charging at Ash who charged back as soon as they clashed Ash started to get a weird feeling 'what's this sudden feeling I'm getting what's going on' Ash thought as they separated Nightmare Moon tries to hit him with a bolt of magic only for him to dodge it and launch a aura sphere at her which she dodges before Ash can continue his assault the same feeling appeared 'again what's going on I only get this type of feeling when ever I see mom' he thought before a sudden realization came to him 'wait can it be it has to be' he thought before stopping his assault "what's wrong little Colt suddenly get cold feet" Nightmare Moon taunted "I know who you are now" Ash suddenly said making Nightmare Moon raise an eyebrow "oh really?" She questioned "yes I now know that you're not just Nightmare Moon you're also Princess Luna celestia's sister!" He said causing her to be slightly surprised "very perceptive little Colt but that little piece of information won't save you" she said "Luna stop this what would your think if she saw you like this" Ash pleaded catching Nightmare Moon off guard "and what would you know about my mother?" Nightmare Moon demanded "because...I'm your brother" Ash admitted surprising Nightmare Moon before her face turned to one of rage "HOW DARE YOU CLAIM TO BE MY BROTHER!" She shouted in rage "it's true Luna please listen" Ash pleaded but was interrupted "SILENCE DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY BROTHER'S NAME IN VAIN HE DIED THAT DAY WITH OUR FATHER THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE MY BROTHER AND YOU WILL PAY FOR PRETENDING TO BE SO!" She shouted as tears started fall from her eyes as she in her rage started to shoot bolts of magic all over the place causing Ash to run around to avoid them "Luna stop this please" Ash begged before seeing a bolt of magic heading towards Twilight "NO!" Ash said as he rushed towards her and got in the way taking the hit for her time slowed down as Twilight watched Ash fly over her and onto the ground "ASH NO!" She shouted in worry before running to him "ASH PLEASE WAKE UP COME ON GET UP PLEASE YOU HAVE TO BE OKAY!" She shouted desperately trying to wake Ash up as Nightmare Moon laughed evilly "that ought to teach him a lesson now where was i? Oh yes" she said as walked over to the elements of harmony as soon as she was in front of them she lifted up her front legs before bringing them down onto them hard enough to smash them to pieces laughing maniacally "you little fool thinking that you can defeat me now you will never see your princess or your sun the night will last FOREVER!" She said Before laughing again "don't give in Twilight" a voice rang out surprising both mares as Ash got back up "but Ash she destroyed the elements" Twilight said "no Twilight she didn't she's just trying to bring you down no matter how bad it seems there is always hope" Ash encouraged as Twilight looked at him in awe before hearing their friends running towards them as soon as she her their voices Twilight's eyes widened "you think you can destroy the elements of harmony just like that well you can't because the spirits of the elements of harmony are right here!" She said as her friends stood beside her suddenly to Nightmare Moon's shock the pieces of the elements started to float towards Twilight's friends as turned to them.

"Applejack who reassured me when I was in doubt represents the spirit of honesty!" Twilight said as the pieces of said element started to spin around her.

"Fluttershy who tamed the manticore with her compassion represents the spirit of kindness!" She said as the same thing happened to Fluttershy.

"Pinkie Pie who vanished fear by laughing in the face of danger represents the spirit of laughter!" Twilight said as the same thing happened to Pinkie Pie

"Rarity who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of generosity!" She said as the same thing happened to Rarity.

"And Rainbow Dash who couldn't abandon her friends for her own hearts desire represents the spirit of loyalty!" Twilight said as the same thing happened to Rainbow Dash.

"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us!" Twilight said "but you still don't have the sixth element the spark didn't work" Nightmare Moon said desperately "but it did a different kind of spark I felt it the moment i realized how happy I was to hear you. To hear you. how much I cared about you" Twilight said making her friends smile when suddenly a glow appeared above them to everyponies shock there wasn't just one element but two Twilight continued her speech unaware of the second element "you see Nightmare Moon when those elements are ignited by the...Spark that lies within the heart of us all it creates the sixth element the element of...magic!" She said as the elements went into them creating five necklaces and for Twilight a Tiara and for Ash a crown "NOOO!" Nightmare Moon shouted as a swirling rainbow slammed into her hurting her as Twilight opened her eyes before a flash of light appeared after a moment the light dimmed and everypony was on the ground groaning "everypony okay?" Applejack questioned before hearing Rarity shout "oh thank goodness!" She shouted "oh Rarity it's so lovely" Fluttershy complemented "I know I'll never part with it again!" Rarity said while cuddling with her tail "no I mean your necklace it looks just like your cutie mark" Fluttershy said "so does yours" Rarity said "look at mine look at mine!" Pinkie Pie said with a smile "aw yeah" Rainbow said "gee Twilight I thought you were spouting a lot of hooey but I guess we really do represent the elements of friendship" Applejack said "indeed you do" a voice of grace said the looked towards the window to see a white fured alicorn mare with a rainbow mane and tail the five ponies bowed to her as Twilight ran to her "Princess Celestia!" She said happily as she nuzzled her teacher "Twilight my faithful student I knew you could do it" Princess Celestia said "but you told me that it was just an old pony tale" Twilight said confused "I told you to make some friends nothing more I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew that it was you that had the magic inside to defeat her but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart" Princess Celestia explained making the six ponies smile at each other "now if only another will as well" she said as she walked over to where Nightmare Moon was "Princess Luna it has been a thousand years since I've seen you like this it's time to put our differences aside we were meant to rule together little sister" she said surprising everypony "sister!" They said "will you accept my friendship?" Princess Celestia questioned after a minute of thinking Princess Luna starts nuzzling her sister "I'm so sorry I've missed you so much big sister!" Luna said with tears in her eyes making Celestia smile "I've missed you too" she said as she hugged her sister causing everypony to smile at the scene before Twilight remembered something "oh Princess Celestia I have someone you have to meet" she said making both Princesses turn to her "and who is that my faithful student?" Celestia asked Twilight went to introduce Ash only to find him hiding behind a pillar she walks to the pillar to get him "Ash why are you hiding all of a sudden?" She questioned "I'm just a little nervous that's all" he said making Twilight chuckle "that's understandable but don't worry I'm sure they'll like you" she encouraged he looks at her for a second before sighing "alright then" he said before walking to the to Princesses "oh and who might you be?" Princess Celestia questioned Twilight was about to introduce him before being interrupted "before I tell you my name I need to ask you something" Ash said "what is it you wish to ask?" Celestia asked "do you know of a pony by the name of Delia Ketchum?" He questioned catching the sisters off guard "how do you know about our mother?" Luna questioned Ash took a big gulp 'this is it' he thought before speaking "because I'm Ash Ketchum your brother" Ash said shocking everypony in the room "BROTHER!" The six ponies shouted "that is a bold claim but I'm afraid that our brother died a long time ago" Celestia said sadly "but it's true I am your brother" Ash said "do you have any proof?" Celestia questioned making Ash rub the back of his head "honestly I didn't think to bring any" he said nervously before feeling something fall off his back "huh?" Ash questioned as he looked down and saw a familiar pendant the moment Celestia and Luna saw the pendant they were surprised before Celestia lifted it off the ground with her magic and brought it to her "sister that pendant" Luna said recognizing it Celestia said nothing as she opened it to see a picture of her family with a note attached to the side she opens the note and reads it

"Dear Celestia and Luna,

I knew you two wouldn't believe him so i have wrote a note to prove and help if this happens. I took him away from equestria and kept him safe and raised him in another world. I am safe and sound but you know what happened to your father so when the time came for him to know i sent him there with the stone that sent me and your little brother to another world that i am now still in to meet you two for the first time. I hope he finds you two and that always love you three and take care of each other.  
Your mother,

Delia ketchum."

After she finished reading the note Celestia was in tears "mother" she said as everypony looked on "Princess Celestia are you okay?" Twilight questioned but was ignored as Celestia looked at Ash "Ash is it really you?" She questioned making Ash smile "yes Celestia it's me" Ash said before being hugged by Celestia "I never thought I'd see you again little brother" she said as she hugged him "it's alright Celestia I'm here now" Ash said as he hugged her back before noticing that Luna had a distraught look on her face " Luna what's wrong?" He asked her "I hurt you I attacked my own brother I feel awful" Luna said with guilt in her voice before feeling Ash hug her "it's alright Luna you didn't know and I don't blame you for hurting me it's not your fault so don't worry" Ash said reassuringly making Luna tear up before hugging him back "thank you I've missed you so much little brother" she said making Ash smile "I know Luna" he said as his friends looked with smiles on their faces until Twilight noticed something different about Ash "Ash you have a horn" she pointed out making him feel his head and sure enough he indeed have a horn "what the how did that get there?" He questioned in surprise "I believe little brother that you are now an alicorn" Celestia said making Ash look at her in shock "I'm an alicorn" Ash said "umm that's not the only thing different about Ash" Rainbow Dash said while pointing to the top of Ash's head they looked and were surprised for on his head was a crown with his cutie mark on it "is that a element of harmony?" Fluttershy questioned "but that's impossible there's only supposed to be six elements not seven" Twilight said "that is because my faithful student friendship is ever changing and with that change came a new element the element of hope" Celestia explained "amazing" Twilight said "but wait if Ash is your brother then doesn't that make him?" Rainbow questioned "a Prince" Rarity questioned as well "yes my little ponies Ash is indeed a Prince the lost Prince of friendship" Celestia said causing everypony to look at Ash in awe as he blushed from the attention "but if he's a Prince then how come he was never hear?" Twilight questioned "because Twilight the day Ash was born our father Arthur Ketchum found that Ash wielded incredible power and was destined for great things however an evil king saw him as threat and sought to destroy him fearing for his son's safety our father took him away from the castle hoping to protect him however the evil king managed to find them our father was able to defeat him but at the cost of his life and for a long time we assumed that Ash and our mother had perished as well" Celestia explained causing the girls to look at her in shock before Ash spoke up "however that wasn't as I found out from my mom that she used a stone to teleport us into another world" Ash said "wow" the girls said as they listened as Luna "and because I thought I had lost my little brother along with our father I was filled with grief which then turned into anger and it was that very anger that turned me into Nightmare Moon" she said shocking the ponies in front of her nopony said anything for a minute before Ash spoke up "so anyway I hope me being a Prince doesn't change how you feel about me" he said making Twilight turn to him with a smile "of course not Ash just because you're a Prince doesn't change anything you're still our friend right girls?" She questioned

Darn tootin' " Applejack said

"Right" Pinkie Pie said

"OF course" Rarity said

"That's right" Fluttershy said

"You got that right" Rainbow Dash said

Ash looked at his friends with a smile and said thanks girls before giving them all a hug which they returned after about a minute of hugging Pinkie Pie spoke up "hey you know what this calls for?" She questioned as her friends turned to her "A PARTY!" She shouted.

Back in ponyville

"Twilight!" Spike shouted as Twilight and her friends walked out of the forest before running to hug her after a while everypony was celebrating except for Twilight who looked sad "why so glum my faithful student are you not happy that your quest is complete? And now you can return to your studies in Canterlot" Celestia said "that's just it now that I've learned how wonderful it is to have friends I have to leave them" Twilight said sadly while looking at her friends Celestia smiled at her before turning to Spike "Spike write this down" she told him as he brought out a quil and paper.

"I Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home...ponyville!"

As soon as she was done everypony cheered for Twilight while Luna and Celestia were getting ready to leave "are you coming little brother?" Celestia questioned as Ash looked at her "actually Celestia I don't want to leave my new friends either is it alright if I stay in ponyville? He questioned before seeing his sister smile "as long as you promise to write to me and Luna" she said making him smile "I promise" he said before Applejack spoke up "but where will you stay?" She asked "I honestly don't know Applejack" he answered "you can stay with me and Spike Ash" Twilight offered "are you sure Twilight?" Ash questioned "yes we have plenty of room and besides someone's going to have to teach you how to do magic" Twilight said "hmm good point alright then Twilight I'll stay with you" Ash accepted as Celestia spoke up "well if that's everything we must be off farewell everypony" she said as her carriage flew off and so ended Ash's first adventure in Equestria with many more to come.

Disclaimer

Hey everyone sorry I took so long but I'm finally finished with chapter three of hope Prince of equestria let me know what you think of it in the comments and I will see all of you later.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks after Nightmare Moon's defeat Ash had settled nicely into Ponyville he had taken up residence in Twilight's home and had grown close to his new friends speaking of Ash he had woken up to start the day "aww what a good sleep" he said as he got out of bed and walked down the stairs to see Twilight and Spike also up "morning Twilight, Spike" Ash greeted "morning Ash" they greeted back "so what are you guys doing today?" Ash questioned "me and Spike are planning on heading to Sweet Apple Acres to help Applejack pick some apples" Twilight answered making Ash smile "cool do you mind if I tag along?" Ash asked as she smiled "sure the more the merrier" she said "awesome let's go" Ash said smiling as they left for Sweet Apple Acres after an hour of walking they had arrived to Sweet Apple Acres and saw Applejack at the gate waiting for them "hey Applejack" Twilight greeted "well howdy there Twilight and Spike you two ready to pick some apples?" Applejack questioned Twilight smiled "yes Applejack we're ready" Twilight said before Applejack finally noticed Ash with them "howdy there Prince Ash what brings you here?" She questioned Ash smiled "when Twilight said that she and Spike were helping you pick apples I decided to tag along I hope you don't mind" Ash explained as Applejack smiled back "why of course I don't mind the more the merrier I always say" she said "funny I said the exact same thing" Twilight "well what're we waiting for let's get to picking!" Applejack said as they went in and began to pick apples "btw Applejack no need to be so modest after all we're friends" Ash said "alright then Ash" Applejack said.

An hour later

"No, no" Spike said as he grabbed apples to see which one's good enough to eat "thank ya kindly Ash and Twilight for helping me out I bet big Macintosh that I could get all these golden delicious into the barn by sundown if I win he's gonna walk down stirrup street in one of granny's girdles" Applejack said excitedly "no problem Applejack" Twilight said "yeah it's no problem I'm always happy to help" Ash said "I'm just glad the goal is lunchtime" Twilight said "yeah all that hard work is making me hungry" Spike said "Spike you've been lounging on my back all morning while we worked" Twilight said "exactly you three were taking so long I missed snack time" Spike said as he continued looking through the apples.

(Twilight and Ash's stomachs started to growl)

"We better get some lunch" Twilight said "right I'm really hungry" Ash said as his stomach growled some more before hearing Spike say "perfect!" While holding a Apple "oh Spike that looks delicious" Twilight said before Spike ate the Apple "SPIKE!" Twilight yelled before seeing an Apple floating in front of her "here Twilight I'm sure you need it more than me" Ash said while handing her the Apple making her smile "thank you Ash" she said before eating the Apple when Spike suddenly burped and a scroll came out taking Ash by surprise "whoa Spike how'd you do that?" He questioned causing Spike to chuckle "don't worry Ash that happens when I send letters to the princess" he explained before reading the scroll "hear ye hear ye her grand royal highness the princess of Equestria is pleased to announce that the Grand Galloping Gala is to be held in Canterlot on the 21st of..." Spike said as he skipped a few parts "...cordially extends an invitation to Twilight and one guest" he finishes reading before Twilight and Applejack looked at each other "THE GRAND GALLOPING GALA!" They shouted in excitement as Spike burped out two tickets "look two tickets" Spike said as he showed them the tickets "wow! Great! I've never been to the Gala have you Spike?" Twilight questioned "no and I plan to keep it that way I don't want any of that girly, frilly, froufrou nonsense" Spike said "as come on Spike a dance would be nice" Twilight as Ash chuckled "she's right Spike one little dance wouldn't kill ya" he said "yeah and it wouldn't just be nice I'd love to go if I had an Apple stand set up ponies would be chawing our tasty little vittles until the cows come home do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? We could do a heap of fixin' up around here we could replace that saggy, old roof, and big Macintosh could replace that saggy, old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy, old hip why I'd give my left hind leg to go to that Gala" Applejack said "in that case would you like to-" but before Twilight could finish her sentence she was interrupted "whoa!" Rainbow Dash crashing into them "are we talking about the Grand Galloping Gala?" Rainbow questioned before noticing Ash "hey Prince Ash" she greeted "hey Rainbow and there's no need to call me Prince Just Ash will be fine" he told her "alright then I'm cool with that" Rainbow said before turning her attention back to Twilight "anyway we were talking about the Gala?" She asked "Rainbow Dash you told me that you were too busy to help me harvest Apples what were you busy doing spying?" Applejack accused as she and Rainbow Dash began to argue about who would get the ticket until Ash spoke up "girls stop arguing it's Twilight's Decision on who gets the ticket not yours" he said "thank you Ash come on let's go" Twilight said as they left Sweet Apple Acres.

"So who are you going to give the ticket to Twilight?" Spike questioned as they strolled through town shortly after leaving Sweet Apple Acres the three ran into each of their friends who after hearing about the ticket imagined what their time at the Gala would be like for Rarity it would be a night full of glamour and romance as she meets Princess Celestia's nephew Prince Blueblood, for Pinkie Pie it would be the parties, and for Fluttershy it would be the animals that live in the garden "I don't know Spike but I really can't think straight when I'm hungry" Twilight said as Ash notices a certain building "well why don't we eat at that restaurant?" Ash asked Twilight smiled "good idea Ash I'm sure that once I've eaten I'll be able to think better" Twilight said as they head into the restaurant "oh Ash what am I going to do?" Twilight questioned as they sat at a table outside while waiting for their waiter "all of my friends have really good reasons to go to the Gala" she said as she pulled off the petals of a flower "Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, or Rarity who should go with me?" She questioned as the waiter arrived to the table "we would like two daisy and daffodils sandwiches please" Ash said as the waiter nodded and headed back in to get the food "don't worry Twilight I'm sure that you'll make the right decision after all you're pretty smart" Ash said making her blush at the complement before asking him something that was bugging her after getting the tickets "hey Ash how come you don't want the ticket?" She asked him "it's because it would destroy our friendship" he answered her making her smile 'Ash really is something' she thought as the waiter brought their food "thank you this looks delicious" Twilight said as she was about to eat when suddenly it started to rain though oddly enough Twilight was the only one not being rained on "hey what gives?" Ash questioned as Rainbow Dash appeared next to Twilight "why hello there my bestest best friend enjoying the sunny weather?" Rainbow asked before noticing Ash "hey Ash you trying to ask her for the ticket?" She questioned "no I was trying to enjoy my lunch before you ruined it" Ash said with a frown as Twilight told Rainbow to get rid of her kiss up attempt so that she can enjoy her food only to see it ruined "Twilight it's raining" Rarity said as she walked up to the three "no really?" Twilight questioned sarcastically "come with me before you catch a cold" Rarity said as she dragged Twilight to her boutique "wait! What about Ash?" Twilight questioned "oh he'll be fine" Rarity said as she left Ash in the rain "alright enough is enough" Ash said annoyed and disappointed with his friends before walking towards the library.

An hour later

Ash had made it back to the library only to see Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy arguing over the ticket while Twilight looked like she was at her wits end having enough Ash finally snapped "ENOUGH!" He shouted catching them off guard "I can't believe you girls putting a ticket over your friendship just look at Twilight can't you that the pressure IS getting to her you all need to think about what you done and find a solution to this" he scolded causing them to look at the ground in shame before looking at Twilight "we're sorry Twilight we were so focused on getting to go to the Gala that we didn't see how much pressure we put on you if it makes you feel better I don't want the ticket no more" Applejack said with the girls apologizing as well Twilight had Spike send both tickets back "why would you do that Twilight now you won't get to go either" Applejack said confused "because Applejack if my best friends can't go then I don't want to go at all" Twilight said making them smile before hugging when suddenly Spike purped up a scroll and read it.

to them:

"My faithful student Twilight,

Why didn't you say so in the first place"

After he finished reading seven tickets appeared "seven tickets!" He said before they all started cheering before Twilight and Ash's stomachs started growling "come on sugar cubes let's get you something to eat" Applejack said as they walked out to eat while Spike lamented at the fact that he didn't get a ticket until he purped up another one making him excited to be able to go to the Gala Ash smiled as they left happy that his friends stopped fighting and were able to find a solution what other adventures awaits him he'll have to wait and see.

Disclaimer

Hey everyone sorry I've been taking so long but the chapter is finally done let me know what you think of it and I will see you all later.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful day in Equestria as the Apple Family gazed at their crops with pride but there was a problem on that day "boy howdy I got my work cut out for me that there is the biggest crop of apples I've ever laid eyes on" Applejack said to her brother as the two looked at all the apples "Eeyep to big for you to handle on your own" the red fured pony said to his sister "come on big brother you gotta rest up and make yourself better I haven't met a Apple orchard yet I can't handle" Applejack said before noticing that her brother had a pained look on his face before realizing the reason why "oops sorry" she said as she removed her hoof from her brother's tender ribs "I'll take a bite out of this job by day's end" she said while her brother looked unconvinced biting off more than you could chew is just what I'm afraid of" he said making her glare at him "are you saying that my mouth is making promises that my legs can't keep?" She questioned "Eeyep" he answered her bluntly "why of all the...this is your sister Applejack remember the most loyalest of friends and the most dependable of ponies" she said while deciding not to add her latest title of element of honesty "but still only one pony and one pony plus hundreds of Apple trees just doesn't add up" he pointed out "don't use your fancy mathematics to muddy the issue I said I can handle this harvest and I'm gonna prove it to you. I'm gonna get every last Apple out of those trees this Applebuck season all by myself" Applejack said proudly before gulping nervously.

An hour later

"Well I better get started these apples aren't gonna buck themselves" Applejack said as she walked up to a tree before she suddenly heard a rumbling noise "oh no" she said knowing what it was.

In Ponyville

"STAMPEDE!" Somepony shouted as a herd of cows were heading towards Ponyville with everypony running around in a panic, well almost everypony "hey this makes my voice sound silly" Pinkie said giggling as the ground shook under her "Pinkie are you crazy run! Twilight said in worry "everypony calm down there is no need to panic" the mayor said "but mayor whatever shall we do?" Rarity questioned dramatically "look!" Rainbow said pointing in the direction of the stampede "yeehaw!" Applejack said as she and her dog winona running next to the herd causing the mayor and the rest of the mane six to cheer for their friend "move aside Winona" Applejack told her dog who barked in response as she moved into position "round 'em up girl!" Applejack said as they began to round up the cows "this is the best rodeo show I've ever seen" Pinkie said as she held a tub of popcorn in her hooves making her friends shake their heads at her "Applejack!" A voice called out causing her to turn to see that it belonged to Ash "do you need any help?" He asked "actually yes see if you can find the herds leader" she told him "alright I'm on it!" Ash said before flying towards the front of the herd he looked around for a second before he found what he was looking for "Applejack I found the leader!" He said "good thanks" she said before she used her rope to lasso the lead cow causing all of the cows to stop in their tracks "whooie now what was all that about?" Applejack questioned after spitting out the rope "oh my! Begging your pardon Applejack but Moo-riella saw one of those nasty snakes" she said as her herd shivered remembering the snakes "and it gave us quite the spook doncha know" she said "that's fine ma'am just next time make sure to steer clear of Ponyville" Ash said "we sure will Prince Ash so long" the lead cow said as she and the rest of the cows left ""Yee-haw! Ride `em cow-pony!" Pinkie pie said as Applejack ran back to Sweet Apple Acres "prince Ash, Applejack that was just just..." the mayor said trying to find the right words to describe the feet that Ash and Applejack just did "Apple-tastic" Pinkie said "exactly we should do something to thank Prince Ash and Applejack for single hoofingly saving our town" the mayor said "oh I know a party!" Pinkie pie said with everypony agreeing with her before leaving to get the party ready.

A week later

"We all ready?" Twilight questioned as she walked over to Rarity and Fluttershy as they were decorating city hall "just one last thing" Rarity said as she used her magic to tie a banner to the third floor balcony on the outside of city hall "now we are ready" she said "are Ash and Applejack ready?" Twilight questioned before hearing the familiar flapping of wings and saw Rainbow Dash flying towards them "actually we haven't seen Applejack all week" she said after landing on the ground "not since the stampede" Pinkie said "but she'll be here for sure, applejack is NEVER late" said Rainbow dash "Welcome everypony, today we are to honor, a pony we can always count on to help in matters both great and small, a pony whose contributions to-" said twilight but got cut off "did you see Applejack slick moves out what an athlete! This week, she's going to help me with my new flying trick and i know it's going to be so awesome!" said rainbow dash "exactly…and-" said twilight cut off again "this week, I get to run sugercube corner for the very first time" said pinkie pie "what does that have to do with applejack?" said twilight "Oh, applejack, one of the best bakers ever, is going to help me, applejack makes everything great so free sample for everypony!" said pinkie pie "ok that's great, now if i can just make a point without being inter-" said twilight getting cut off once again "twilight" said fluttershy "-upted" said Twilight finishing her sentence "Twilight i'm so sorry but I just wanted to mention that applejack is also helping me this week with the official bunny senses where we count up all the baby bunnies that were born this season she is going to help me gather them with her wonderful herding skills" said fluttershy "anyone else, anyone no? Well as i was trying to say-" said Twilight before finishing her sentence as see the mayor "urg nevermind" said twilight "so no further ado it is my privilege to give the prize Pony of Ponyville award to our beloved guest of honor, the Pony with the utmost trustworthiness, reliability and integrity, Ponyville most capable and dependable friend APPLEJACK!" said the mayor "awkward" said spike "I'm here, I'm here 'yawn' sorry I'm late i was just- did i get your tail" said applejack "ms. Mayor thank you kindly for this award thingy 'yawn' its bright and shiny hehe i sure do look funny woo woo woo woo woo" said applejack "okay thank you applejack for saving us from that scary stampede and for always being there for everypony ""'yawn' yea I sure do like to helpin the pony Folks and stuff 'starts to fall asleep and then starts to wake up' oh uh yeah thanks" she said groggily as Twilight walked up to thank her "okay well thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede with Ash's help of course" She said knowing that Ash didn't care about a reward "and always being there everypony" Twilight said "yeah I like helping the ponyfolk, and...and stuff" Applejack said before dozing off on stage for a second before waking back up "oh...yeah" she said as she walked off while dragging her award with her "was it just me or did Applejack seem a little..." Twilight said before being interrupted

"Tired?" Rainbow said

"Dizzy?" Fluttershy questioned

"Messy?" Rarity said before seeing the questionable looks from her friends "what? Did you see her mane?" She questioned before everypony noticed Ash approaching "hey girls" he greeted before noticing that everypony was staring at him "ummm is there something wrong?" Ash asked nervously before staring in shock as everypony bowed down in his direction "Wh-why are all of you bowing?" He questioned "Ash they're bowing because you're royalty they're showing they're showing they're respect" Twilight explained "umm that's nice but you all don't have to bow" he said uncomfortable with the attention as everypony went back to what they were doing before he sighed "Ash are you okay?" Twilight questioned "I'm fine Twilight I'm just not comfortable with ponies addressing me as by my title not that I don't like being a Prince it's just that it makes me feel distant from others" he told her making her pat him on the back "don't worry Ash they just need to get to know you that's all I'm sure that once they do they'll address you without your title" Twilight said making Ash smile "thanks Twilight" Ash said "no problem Ash" she said "btw did you see how tired Applejack was?" Ash questioned in worry "yes I have I'm going to go talk to her right now" Twilight said "can I come?" Ash asked her as she smiled "of course Ash" she said "cool let's go then" Ash said before they headed off to Sweet Apple Acres.

At Sweet Apple Acres

"What is that pony doing?" Twilight questioned as they made it to Sweet Apple Acres and saw Applejack trying to buck a tree but was wobbling too much causing her to kick over a barrel of apples "whoops" Applejack said in Exhaustion "Applejack, Applejack, Applejack" Twilight called out but was ignored "APPLEJACK!" Twilight yelled getting said pony's attention "well howdy there Ash, Twilight" Applejack said "hey Applejack what is all this?" Ash asked "why it's Applebuck season of course" she said "Apple-what season?" Twilight questioned "it's what the Apple Family calls harvesting time" Applejack explained "but why are you doing it all alone?" Twilight questioned in concern "cause Big Macintosh hurt himself" Applejack told her "what about all those relatives we met when we first came to Ponyville can't they help?" Twilight questioned her "they were only here for the Apple Family reunion they actually live all over Equestria and are busy harvesting their own orchards" Applejack explained "so I'm on my own" she said as she walked over to another tree before noticing Ash and Twilight in front of her "which means I should get back to work" she said before adding "ahem hint hint back to work" she said they hesitated for a second before Twilight sighed "fine" she said as they moved out of the way "ugh could you guys step aside?" Applejack "umm Applejack we already did" Twilight said making Applejack turn to them "Applejack are you sure that you're alright?" Ash questioned in concern "don't none of you twelve worry none I'm just fine and dandy" Applejack said as she trotted to another tree "do you...want any help?" Twilight questioned "help! No way no how" Applejack said with a shake of her head "are you sure Applejack not to rag on your bucking skills but no one pony would be able to buck all these apples" Ash said "is that a challenge?" Applejack questioned getting in the young prince's face "no not really" Ash said "well I'm gonna prove to you that I can do it now if you excuse me have apples to buck" Applejack said before walking away with a sigh Twilight began leaving before noticing that Ash still standing there "Ash are you coming?" She questioned Ash turned to her "you go on ahead Twilight there's something I have to do" Ash told her Twilight looked at him for a second before leaving for home. Later that night Ash is standing in Sweet Apple Acres looking at the orchard "alright let's get to it" Ash said as he began to buck apples.

Later that morning

Ash had just gotten home after bucking apples all night and he was extremely tired he was about to enter the library when he ran into Twilight "oh sorry Twilight" Ash said groggily "that's alright Ash" Twilight said before noticing Ash's current state "Ash are you alright?" She questioned in concern "yeah I'm fine just a little tired" Ash said before asking her "so what are you doing right now?" He asked "I'm going to see Applejack so that I can talk to her about what happened earlier today" Twilight said "why what happened?" Ash questioned "well applejack has applebucking the day and night base on how tired she looked she must be so exhausted from all the work that she can barely stay awake" Twilight explained "I see well let's go talk to her" Ash said as they left for Sweet Apple Acres

After an hour

After arriving at Sweet Apple Acres the two see Applejack still bucking apples Twilight walked up to her hoping to talk some sense to her "Applejack can we talk?" Twilight questioned only to find that Applejack didn't seem to hear her "Applejack can we talk?" She asked again but Applejack in her tired state misunderstood Twilight "can bees squawk? I don't think so?" Applejack said while rubbing her neck uncertaintly "no she said can we talk?" Ash said "twin stalks? bean or celery?" Applejack asked still not getting it no we need to talk to you" Twilight said "you want to walk to the zoo? Well who's stopping you?" Applejack said "we need to talk to you!" They shouted "oh why didn't you say so what can I do you want to talk about?" Applejack questioned "Rainbow Dash dropped in to see me today" Twilight said "that's quite neighborly of her" Applejack said "maybe but she crashed onto her balcony because you launched her into the air" Ash said "oh yeah I wasn't feeling quite myself this morning" Applejack said "because you're working too hard and you need help" Twilight said "what kelp I don't need kelp I don't even like seafood" Applejack said misunderstanding Twilight again "YOU NEED HELP!" Ash and Twilight yelled "nothing doing you two I'm going to prove to you, to everypony that I can do this on my own" Applejack said before walking into a tree branch "ow! Now if y'all excuse me i gotta go help Pinkie" she said before walking off "come on Twilight I'm sure that she'll be fine" Ash said as he began walking away Twilight hesitated for a second before sighing and following him hoping that he's right.

Later that night

Ash is seen standing in Sweet Apple Acres "alright here we go again" he said before walking towards a tree to begin his nighttime bucking again so busy he didn't notice somepony watching him before walking away.

The next morning

After another all nighter of Apple bucking Ash was extremely tired and looked ready to collapse any minute so tired he wasn't paying attention before bumping into somepony he looks to see Twilight in front of him "oh sorry Twilight I wasn't paying attention" he said "that's alright Ash" Twilight said before noticing his current state "Ash are you alright?" She questioned in concern "yeah I'm fine" Ash said while getting back up "so how's Applejack?" He questioned Twilight looked at him in worry before explaining that a tired Applejack messed up Pinkie Pie's cupcake recipe, and scared a bunch of newborn baby bunnies that destroyed ponie's gardens after she finished explaining ash had a serious look on his face "alright enough is enough we must talk to Applejack" he said "I'm actually on my way to talk to her right now" Twilight said "good let's go" Ash said and with that they were off to talk to Applejack.

In Sweet Apple Acres

After walking through the front gate Ash and Twilight find Applejack who looked ready to pass out "Applejack we need to talk" Twilight said as they walked up to her "can't talk must keep bucking just a few more must finish harvest" Applejack said "look Applejack your Apple bucking hasn't just caused you problems it's over propelled Pegusi, practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of brand new baby bunnies so we don't care what you say" Twilight said "YOU NEED HELP!" Ash and Twilight said together as the apples fell in to the basket "ha no I don't look I did it I harvested the Sweet Apple Acres without your help how do you like them apples" Applejack said with a lopsided smirk before hearing Big Macintosh call out "um how do you like them apples?" He said before she looked to where he was looking at only to see a bunch of other Apple trees she hadn't touched yet before collapsing "now Applejack I completely respect the Apple Family ways you're always there to help ponies in need so maybe you can put a little bit of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you" Twilight explained as Applejack looked at the trees before sighing "okay Twilight" she said "and I'm not taking no for an answer" Twilight said not listening before Ash nudged her shoulder "Twilight she said yes" he said making her gasp in surprise before looking towards Applejack "yes Twilight yes please I can really use your help" Applejack said making Ash and Twilight smile before gathering the rest of their friends and getting to work on finishing the harvest.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help anypony. The only trouble is, when she needs help she finds it hard to accept it. So while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer._

 _Your faithful student,_ _Twilight Sparkle_

as Spike was writing the mane 6 were busy with bucking apples after an hour Applejack came out with drinks "how about y'all take a break I have some fine Apple juice waiting for ya" she said as her friends walked over to the table "guys I can't thank ya enough I was acting a bit stubborn" Applejack said making Twilight look at her "a bit?" Twilight questioned making Applejack chuckle "alright a might stubborn and I'm awful sorry now I know the town gave me this prized pony award but the real reward is having you lot as my friends" Applejack said making her friends smile before Twilight noticed someone missing "hey where's Ash?" She questioned causing them to look around "I don't know but he looked really tired I wonder why" Rarity said before a voice spoke up "I know why" the voice said as they turned to see Applebloom walking towards them "what do you mean Applebloom?" Twilight asked " Ash is tired because he had been up all night helping Applejack with the Apple bucking" the young filly said causing her sister to look at her in surprise "really he was helping me?" Applejack questioned as Applebloom nodded "but where is he?" She questioned as Big Macintosh pointed to the other side of the orchard Applejack looked to where her brother was pointing before walking into that direction after an hour of walking she soon finds Ash asleep with his back against a tree "you silly pony helping me out knowing how tired you were" Applejack said as Ash slepted on when she suddenly felt a strange feeling in her chest "you know you're a real great guy Ash" she complemented not noticing the red on her face "sleep tight you definitely earned it" she said before kissing him on the cheek making him move in his sleep what other adventures awaits the young Prince we'll just have to wait and see.

Disclaimer

 **hey everyone sorry for taking so long I've been busy with stuff going on at home but I finally finished chapter five of hope Prince of equestria let me know what you think of it and I will see you later.**


	6. Chapter 6

A week after Applebuck season Ash had decided to take a walk through Ponyville "ah it's good to see that Ponyville is doing great" he said when suddenly something slammed into him knocking him onto the ground "ow what hit me?" He questioned before looking to see Rainbow Dash on top of him "Rainbow?" He said confused "oh sorry Ash didn't mean to run into you like that" Rainbow said apologetically "that's alright Rainbow but why are you in such a rush any way? Ash questioned "well I was trying to get away from Pinkie the girl's a good friend but she can be a little annoying" Rainbow explained "I see have you tried telling her that you don't have the time to play?" Ash asked "I've tried but it's like every word goes through one ear and out the other" Rainbow said before hearing a voice call out "hey Rainbow!" The voice said making her turn to see Pinkie running towards her "oh man I gotta go see ya later Ash!" Rainbow said before flying away with Pinkie chasing after her "that was weird" Ash said before continuing his walk.

An hour later back home

After his walk Ash had returned home to relax "aw this is the life" he said laying back on the couch before hearing Twilight chuckle "hey Twilight what's got you laughing?" He questioned making her turn to him "oh nothing Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash pranked me with disappearing ink" Twilight explained while chuckling "I see that is pretty funny" Ash said when a knock on the door was heard "I'll get it" Ash said walking up to the door before opening it to see Rainbow Dash and standing next to her was a creature that looked like a mix of animals with the body of a big cat and the features of a bird "hey Ash" Rainbow Dash greeted "hey Rainbow watcha need? Ash asked "nothing I just wanted to introduce you to my old friend Gilda" she said motioning to the creature "I see what is she?" Ash questioned "oh she's a Griffin" she answered "I see" he said "hey Gilda I'm going to say hi to my friend Twilight okay?" Rainbow questioned "cool" Gilda said as Rainbow left to find Twilight leaving her and Ash alone Ash- "nice to meet you I'm-" Gilda- "yeah yeah nice to you too" Ash- "I'm sorry did I do something-" Gilda- "does it look like I care" Ash- "look there's no need to-" Gilda- "would you just shut up your already on my nerves" Ash- "OK do you even know who your talking to" gilda- "I don't know who you are nor do I care dash I'm going to do some stunts you coming" Rainbow Dash - "yeah sure see ya guys" after they leave Ash's aura flares scaring twilight a little bit Twilight- "Ash are you OK?" Ash- "the nerve of that overgrown ... AAAAAHH!" with that Ash's aura exploded with a wave that cause "Twilight to be push into a wall "Ash calm down!" Twilight said as she moved closer to him his rage just made more of his aura flood out of him when Twilight got close to him she wrapped her hooves around him "Ash please calm down!" She pleaded making him to snap out of his rage which caused his aura to stop flowing out of him "whoa what happened?" Ash questioned causing Twilight to give him a look of surprise "you don't remember you suddenly got angry which caused your aura to start flaring up" she said "really sorry about that Twilight" Ash said apologetically "it's alright Ash but maybe you should take a walk to calm down" Twilight suggested "alright Twilight" Ash said before leaving to blow off some steam

An hour later

"Ah I feel better now" Ash said as he walked around Ponyville when he suddenly notices Pinkie Pie looking quite angry "Pinkie are you alright?" He questioned "oh hey Ash I'm fine I'm just a little upset" she said "why are you upset?" Ash asked "well have you met Rainbow's old friend Gilda?" Pinkie questioned "unfortunately yes" Ash said "Well she not only stole a Apple from Granny Smith's Apple stand but she also yelled at Fluttershy making her cry" she explained making Ash angrier by the second "okay she's officially the worst something needs to be done about her" Ash said "and I know Just what to do" Pinkie said causing Ash to give her a look of confusion.

Later that night

"Are you sure that this will work Pinkie?" Ash questioned as Pinkie put up decorations Pinkie had decided to throw a welcome party for Gilda hoping to curb her attitude "I'm sure that it will work after all who doesn't like a party?" She said as everypony in Ponyville arrived an hour's later everypony was having fun except for Gilda who was getting pranked left and right while silently blaming Pinkie for them finally she had enough "ENOUGH! This is your idea of a good time!? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in my life! And you Pinkie Pie you're the queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks! Did you really think you could make me lose my cool well Dash and I are TEN TIMES as cool as any of you together especially that stupid Prince of yours come on Dash we're bailing on this scene" Gilda said about to walk out when she noticed that Rainbow wasn't following her "come on Dash I said-WE'RE. LEAVING!" She yelled only to get a glare from Rainbow as Ash walked up to her "Gilda now you've gone too far you can insult me but don't ever insult my friends!" He said angrily surprising everypony "I don't care if you're an old friend of Rainbow's I will not stand by and let you be a jerk to my friends it's pretty clear that you were never Rainbow's friend" Ash said confusing Gilda "what's that supposed to mean?" She questioned "it's simple if you were really her friend you wouldn't be like this you wouldn't care about being cool and more of being there for her and be more accepting that Rainbow has friends other than you and not belittle them because you say that they're not cool a true friend always has your back and is always ready to help each other out and a true friend definitely accepts that you have friends other than them and goes out of their way to get to know the other friends you have done nothing but steal food from hard working ponies, scaring poor baby ducks, and making others cry and that shows that you care more about being cool than being a friend which only proves that the only queen lame-oh is you!" Ash explained getting everypony to cheer at his words before Rainbow glared at Gilda "you know Gilda, I was the one that set up all those weak pranks at this party" she said shocking Gilda "what!?" Gilda exclaimed "so I guess I'm the queen lame-oh" Rainbow said "come on Dash you're joshing me" Gilda said denying what her old friend just said "they weren't all meant for you specifically. It was just dumb luck that you set them all off" Rainbow explained "no way! It was Pinkie Pie! She set this party up to set me up-to make a fool out of me!" Gilda said still denying that Rainbow set up the pranks "me! I threw this party to improve your attitude I'd hoped it would turn your frown upside down" Pinkie explained "and you sure didn't need help to make a fool of yourself you did that yourself!" Rainbow said getting in Gilda's face "you know this isn't how I thought my old friends would treat my new friends. If being cool is all you care about then maybe you should find some cool new friends someplace else" Rainbow said angering Gilda more "yeah! Well you...you...you're a flip-flop!? Cool one minute and lame the next when you decide to stop being lame give me a call!?" Gilda said before walking out "sorry everypony for bringing Gilda here I didn't know that she was so rude and Pinkie I'm sorry that she ruined this awesome party" Rainbow apologized "if you want to hang out with a party pooper that's your business" Pinkie said making Rainbow smile "I'd rather hang out with you no hard feelings" Rainbow said holding out her hoof "no hard feelings" Pinkie said grabbing Rainbow's hoof only for both of them to be shocked after wards they laugh when they both show that they are both wearing joy buzzers Ash smiled as Twilight went to apologize to Pinkie for misjudging Pinkie about Gilda "hey Ash" Rainbow called "yes Rainbow?" Ash questioned "I just wanted to say thanks for what you said to Gilda" Rainbow said making Ash smile "no problem Rainbow and if it makes you feel better you're 100 times cooler than Gilda" Ash said causing a blush to appear on Rainbow's face "well I'm going to go get some punch later Rainbow" Ash said before walking away "l-later Ash" Rainbow said as Pinkie Pie approached her "hey Rainbow" she said getting Rainbow's attention "yeah Pinkie" she said "Ash is a good friend isn't he?" Pinkie questioned "yeah he is" Rainbow said as they both stared at Ash not realizing that they were blushing what adventures will Ash have next we will have to wait until next time.

 **disclaimer**

 **Hey everyone sorry for taking so long but chapter six is done I decided to write the entire chapter before putting it into the story so tell me what you think and I will see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

A few days after the incident with Gilda we find Ash helping Twilight work on her spells along with Spike "come on Twilight you can do it" Spike said encouragingly "okay here goes" Twilight said as she started channeling magic into her horn. A few moments later moustaches appeared on Ash and Spikes faces "ha-ha you did it." Spike said as he walked over to a check list and crossed out the spell's name "grooming magic that's number 25. 25 different kinds of tricks and counting." Spike praised "wow Twilight 25 tricks you're really awesome at magic." Ash congratulated causing Twilight to blush at the praise "right and I think that this is the best trick so far. Hello Rarity. What's that? Aww, it's nothing just my awesome moustache." Spike said fantasizing Rarity fawning over his moustache while looking in a mirror.

"He does know that he's not keeping it right?" Ash said getting a nod from Twilight "Ash is right Romeo as attractive and enticing as you look it's just for practice and it's got to go." Twilight said as she started undoing the spell on her two roommates. "Wait!" Spike shouted before his and Ash's moustaches disappeared "oh, rats." Spike said in disappointment causing his roommates to give out a good natured chuckle "come on Spike maybe a walk through town will make you feel better." Ash said "Ash is right let's go" Twilight said and with that they headed out to town.

"25, Twilight. 25 different kinds of tricks and counting." Spike repeated but then asked a question that was bothering him "I thought Unicorns were supposed to know a little magic that matched their special talents?" Spike questioned "true for Ponies who's talents are cooking, or singing, or math, but what if a Unicorn's special talent is magic?" She questioned "like you Twilight and you know a ton of magic." Spike said "I agree with Spike you're really awesome when it comes to magic." Ash said making her smile "oh guys stop I'm sure that there's a ton of ponies right here in Ponyville that knows just as much as magic as me." Twilight said "are you kidding? I don't think there's a single pony in Equestria Twilight." Spike said when a voice called out "coming through!" Suddenly Spike is tackled by two blurs.

"Snips? snails? What's going on?" Spike questioned as they came to a stop cause the little Dragon to go flying "oh you haven't heard?" The Orange unicorn known as Snails questioned before answering the little Dragon "there is a new unicorn in town." he said "yeah they say that she has more magical powers than any other unicorn ever." A random pony said in a fanboy voice "really?" Twilight questioned nervously "aw, no way that honor goes to Twilight here." Spike praised "Spike's right if anypony has more magical powers it's her." Ash said getting Twilight to blush at the praise before turning to the ponies "where is this new unicorn?" She asked "she's in the town square. Come on." Snails said "yeah, come on. Whoo-hoo." Snips said before they sped off towards the town square with Ash, Twilight, and Spike following them.

In the town square.

"Come one, come all, come and witness the amazing magical powers of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Said a blue pony wearing a cape and hat as her wagon transforms into a stage "watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats ever witnessed by pony eyes!" The pony now known as Trixie shouted.

"My, my, my-what boasting." Rarity said "come on no pony is more magical than Twi-Twi-Twi-oh! Hey, Rarity i uh...MOUSTACHE!" Spike said before running off leaving a confused Rarity behind "there's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?" Twilight questioned "nothing at all" Applejack said "cept when someone goes around showing it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons" she added as Trixie summoned a bouquet of flowers for herself.

"Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does not make one better than the rest of us." Rarity said making Twilight look down in worry "yeah especially when you have me around being better than the rest of us." Rainbow said proudly only to receive a glare from Applejack "uh, I mean-yeah magic shmagic. boo!" Rainbow said "good save." Ash said "well well well: looks like we have some nay-Sayers in the audience. Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical powers of the Great and powerful Trixie? Don't they know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?" Trixie questioned which angered Twilight`s friends "who does she think she is?" Rarity questioned "yeah since we all know that Twilight is-"before Spike could finish his sentence Twilight interupted "Spike, shh" she whispered while pushing him to the side "what? What's wrong" Spike asked "you saw how they reacted to Trixie I don't want anyone thinking I'm a show-off." Twilight said before hearing rainbow speak.

"So great and powerful Trixie, what makes you think you're so awesome anyway?" She questioned Trixie chuckled "Heh, why, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded ursa major!" Trixie declared as fanfare and fireworks went off "Ahh!" The audience gasped "What?" Snips questioned "No way!" Snails said "When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the ursa major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!" Trixie explained proudly as the crowd cheers. "Saw, sweet!" Snips and Snails said together "That settles it." Snips said "Trixie truly is the most talented, the most magical, the most awesome unicorn in Ponyville." Snails continued "No, in all of Equestria!" Snips finished causing Spike to look at them "How do you know? You didn't see it! And besides, Twi— [zip!] Mmph! M-mmph!" He was going to say before Twilight shut his mouth with her magic.

 **"** [laughter] It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers. Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville." Trixie boasted while the crowd stood in silence. "Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie? [chuckles] Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians. Anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Hmm? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived!?" Trixie challenged "Please! She's unbearable! Ya gotta show her! Ya just gotta!" Spike begged Twilight after managing free his mouth "There's no way I'm going to use my magic now, Spike. Especially since—" Twilight was about to say before she was interrupted by Trixie "Hmm, how about _you?"_ Trixie questioned making Twilight gulp "Well, how about it? Hm? Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?" Trixie challenged.

"I— I—" Twilight stammered unable to answer "Well, little hayseed?" Trixie asked with a taunt "That's it! I can't stand for no more of this!" Applejack shouted "You show her, AJ!" Spike cheered as Applejack walked on stage "Can your magical powers do _this_?" She said before doing a bunch of rope tricks "yeah go Applejack." Ash cheered "Top that, missy." Applejack said after she was done but Trixie just smirked "Oh ye of little talent. Watch and be amazed at the magic of Trixie!" She said as she used her magic on Applejack's rope "Whoa! Uh!" AJ said in surprise as she was tied up causing the crowd to laugh "Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie prevails." Trixie boasted "There's no need to go struttin' around and showin' off like that." Rainbow said as she flew above the audience "oh?" Trixie questioned mockingly "That's _my_ job!" Rainbow stated before doing some of her tricks.

"Nice moves Rainbow" Ash praised as Rainbow landed on the stage "They don't call me "Rainbow" and "Dash" for nothin'!" She said getting the audience to cheer "When Trixie is through, the only thing they'll call you is loser." Trixie said as she uses her magic to make Rainbow fly around uncontrollably "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa-a-a-a! [gulp] I think I'm [gulp] gonna be sick." Rainbow said as Trixie laughed "Seems like anypony with a _dash_ of good sense would think twice before tussling with the Great Trixie" she said before making Rainbow crash into the ground "ow!" Rainbow said as the crowd laugh "What we need is another unicorn to challenge her. Someone with some magic of her own." Spike said giving Twilight a look "Yeah! A unicorn to show _this_ unicorn who's boss." Rainbow added " A real unicorn to unicorn tussle." Applejack said as they looked at Twilight making her nervous.

"Uh..." She said hesitantly before Rarity spoke up "Enough, all of you. I take your hint, but Rarity is above such nonsense. Rainbow Dash and Applejack may behave like ruffians, but Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace." She said about to walk away before hearing Trixie speak "Ooo, what's the matter? Afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane?" She mocked getting a glare from Rarity "Oh, it. Is. On! You may think you're tough with all of your so-called powers, but there's more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to be more than just muscle. A unicorn needs to have style." Rarity said as as used her magic to strut around in her latest fashion getting an "Ooh!" From the crowd "if there's one thing thing Rarity excels at better than anypony it's fashion." Ash said as Rarity continued modeling her dress "A unicorn is not a unicorn without grace and beauty." She said as Spike cheered "that's right Rarity won't let Trixie get the best of her! She's strong, she's beautiful, she's—" he didn't finish his sentence as Trixie used her magic on Rarity's mane causing the audience to gasp.

" _Quick! I need a_ mirror! _Get me a_ mirror! What did she do to my hair? I know she did something terrible to my hair!" Rarity said in panic making her friends look at her nervously "Nothing." Twilight said "It's fine." Rainbow added "It's gorgeous." Applejack said "It's green." Spike said before seeing his friends glare at him "what?" He questioned "Ugh, no. Green hair! Not green hair! [cries] Such an awful, awful color! [cries]" Rarity said in despair "Well, I never!" A random pony said feeling insulted by that comment Rarity was about to run back home when Ash walked up to her "Rarity calm down and look at me." He said getting her to look at him "it's fine just close your eyes and count to ten." He said as she does as he instructed and begun counting suddenly she and Ash started glowing blue "is Ash using his aura?" Rainbow questioned "looks like it." Applejack said as the glow stopped causing Rarity to open her eyes to see that her mane was back to normal making her smile happily "oh thank you, thank you Ash you're the best!" She said gratefully making him smile "no problem Rarity always happy to help." He said getting a smile from his friends before turning back to Trixie who still had a smug smile on her face.

"Well Twilight, guess it's up to you. Come on, show her what you're made of." Spike said "What do you mean? I'm nothing special." Twilight said nervously getting a look of disbelief from Spike "Yes, you are! You're better than her!" He said "I'm not better than anyone." She said as she was about to walk away before Trixie spoke up "Hah! You think you're better than the Great and Powerful Trixie? You think you have more magical talent? Well, come on, show Trixie what you've got. Show us all." Trixie goaded making Twilight look around nervously she was about to refuse when she suddenly heard Ash speak "alright how about you shut up Trixie!" He said getting a gasp from Trixie "excuse me don't you know who you're talking to I'm the great and powerful—" "I SAID SHUT UP!" Ash interrupted causing his friends to stare at him in surprise as they haven't seen him this angry since the incident with Gilda "I don't care who you are or how powerful you are that doesn't give you the right to treat others like a joke and it definitely doesn't give you the right to pick on my friends!" He said getting a scoff from Trixie "well you have a lot of nerve to talk to Trixie like that need I remind you that I defeated an Ursa Major." She said "then show us your proof!" Ash said surprising everypony including Trixie.

"What?" Trixie questioned "you heard me if you're as powerful as you say you are then show us proof that you defeated an Ursa Major!" Ash challenged getting Trixie to stammer in response "well uh, wh-why should I have to show you proof when the great and powerful Trixie has already demonstrated her power?" She questioned nervously "to prove you're not a liar." Ash said getting everypony to look at him as he continues speaking "where I come from I participated in something called gym battles and whenever I won I got the gym's official badge as proof so unless you can prove that you defeated an Ursa Major then all you did was show just how much of a self-centered bully you really are!" Ash shouted before walking away leaving a shocked Trixie behind while his friends watched him leave with smiles on their faces "HA! That was awesome!" Rainbow said getting a nod from Applejack "sure was I don't think Trixie saw that coming!" She said with a chuckle "indeed Ash sure put that blowhard in her place." Rarity said in agreement with nothing else to do everypony went home.

Later that night

after calming down Ash walked down the stairs to find Twilight reading "Twilight are you alright?" He questioned in concern with her behaviour earlier today "oh I'm alright I just had a little disagreement with Spike though I should be asking you that after what happened with Trixie." She said getting a chuckle from Ash "well you know me mess with my friends then you'll have to deal with me." He said with a laugh getting her to laugh with him "so what was your disagreement with Spike about?" He questioned knowing the answer "he tried to convince me to show up Trixie and I said no." Twilight answered "is it because you're afraid that you'll come off as a show-off to our friends?" Ash questioned causing her to look down "what if they think I'm no better than Trixie and no longer wants to be my friends?" She questioned worryingly though lets out a gasp of surprise when Ash suddenly hugs her causing her to blush "Twilight it will be alright your friends will never abandon you." He said reassuringly getting Twilight to look at him "are you sure?" She questioned still unsure "yes I am you're nothing like Trixie and they know it have faith in them and they'll stand by you no matter what." He said with a smile getting her to smile back before anything else could be said Spike suddenly bursts into the room surprising the two "Spike what's wrong?" Twilight asked the little Dragon "we have a problem!" Spike said in a panic "what kind of problem" Ash questioned before getting his answer in the form of a roar "a major one" Spike said before the three ran outside.

In the town square

As soon as they got to the heart of town they see a giant bear that looks like it was cut out of the cosmos rampaging through town "how did this Ursa get here?" Ash questioned "we brought it here." Snips said "You _what!?"_ Twilight questioned "Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it." Snails said confidently "I can't." Trixie said surprising her two fans "What!?" They shouted "Oh, I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an ursa major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better." She confessed shocking them even more "Made it up!?" They said in disappointment before they noticed the Ursa towering over them and screamed as it was about to crash them when suddenly it's eyes were covered in a blue glow they look to see Ash covered in the same glow "Twilight I'm using my aura to distract the Ursa but I don't know how long I can keep it up hurry and use your magic." He said getting a nod from her before she starts using her magic to create a breeze that blows against a couple of broken cattails.

"Nice use of number sixteen." Spike said impressed Twilight then uses her magic to levitate a water tower towards a barn where she magically milks a bunch of cows creating a giant baby bottle "That's new." Spike said as Twilight levitates the giant bottle into the Ursa's mouth as it fell asleep before she levitates the Ursa itself back into the Everfree Forest after the Ursa was gone Twilight powered her magic down before hearing the town cheer "Unbelievable!" Rainbow said "That was amazing!" Spike said "Heavens to Betsy! We knew you had ability, but not that much!" Applejack said impressed by her friends skill "I'm sorry. Please, please don't hate me." Twilight said suddenly "Hate you?" Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack questioned "Why, whatever do you mean, darling?" Rarity questioned in confusion "Well, I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off with her magic tricks, and I just thought-" Twilight said before Rainbow interrupted her "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Magic's got nothing to do with it. Trixie's just a loudmouth." Rainbow said " _Most_ unpleasant." Rarity agreed "All hat and no cattle." Applejack said "So, you don't mind my magic tricks?" Twilight questioned "Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcube, and we like who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful, talented unicorn as our friend." Applejack said making Twilight smile "And after whuppin' that ursa's hindquarters, we're even prouder." Rainbow said "You are?" Twilight questioned getting a nod from the three "see? I told you that they'd stand by you no matter what." Ash said getting her to smile at him.

"Wow, Twilight, how'd you know what to do with that ursa major?" Spike questioned "That's what I was doing when you came looking for me. I was so intrigued by Trixie's bragging that I was compelled to do a little reading up on them." Twilight explained "So it _is_ possible to vanquish an ursa major all by yourself?" Spike asked with curiosity in his voice "That wasn't an ursa major. It was a baby, an ursa _minor_." Twilight said surprising everypony " _That_ was just a _baby?"_ Trixie said shocked that something that big was just a baby "And it wasn't rampaging. It was just cranky because _someone_ woke it up." Twilight said while giving Snips and Snails a glare causing them to smile sheepishly "Well, if _that_ was an ursa minor, then what's an ursa _major_ like?" Spike questioned making Twilight remember the picture of an ursa major she saw while researching them "You don't wanna know." She said as Trixie walked up to her "Huh. You may have vanquished an ursa minor, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie boasted before running off "Why, that little..." Rainbow said about to give chase before Twilight stopped her "Just let her go. Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson." Twilight said before turning to Snips and Snails.

"Now, about you two." She said as the two walked up to her "Ah [nervous laughter]. Uh, we're sorry that we woke up the ursa minor." Snips apologies "We just wanted to see some _awesome magic_." Snails said equally as sorry about what they did "Yeah! And the way you vanquished that ursa minor was _awesome!"_ Snips said as they bowed in apology _"_ For starters, you can clean up this mess." Twilight said "okay" they said "And... What do you think, Spike? Should I give them number twenty five?" She questioned making Spike smile "Oh, twenty five! Yes! And I think I deserve it, too." Spike said confusing Snips and Snails before Twilight used her magic to make Make moustaches appear on their faces "sweet!" They said before cleaning up the town.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship: I was so afraid of being thought of as a show-off that I was hiding a part of who I am. My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off... Especially when you're standing up for your friends."

"So, you finally admit that you're the most talented unicorn in all of Ponyville?" Spike questioned as he Ash and Twilight rested in their home "Well, yeah, but it's nothing to brag about. " Twilight said making Ash chuckle "well said Twilight." Ash said causing her to blush "So, uh, how did it go with Rarity?" Twilight questioned "Eh, she didn't go for the mustache." Spike said sadly "You know, Spike, that mustache has nothing to do with who you really are. Maybe you should just try being yourself." Twilight said "she's right Spike" Ash agreed "Or... Maybe the mustache wasn't enough. Maybe if I had a mustache and a beard?" Spike said causing Twilight to groan "Uh, not this again!" She said as Spike started going on and on about the different types of beard and moustache combos causing Ash to laugh at his roommate's reaction. What other adventures await our hero tune in next time as the journey continues.

Disclaimer

Hey everyone sorry for taking so long but chapter 7 of Ash the hope Prince of Equestria is up and I have a question should Ash's pokemon and mother to arrive to Equestria and should team rocket follow them let me know in the comments and let me know what you think of the chapter and I will see you later.


	8. Chapter 8

a few days after dealing with Trixie We find our hero Ash Ketchum takin a stroll through the park "ah such a nice day for a walk." He said before noticing Fluttershy standing on a nearby bridge with a look of concern on her face curious he walks on over to her wondering what was wrong "hey Fluttershy what's wrong?" He asked her "I'm trying to tell everyone about the cloud of smoke that's coming from the mountains " she explained while pointing to sky making Ash look up to see the cloud of smoke Fluttershy was talking about "I see that can't be good news." Ash said worryingly get a nod from her before they suddenly heard Twilight's voice "Listen up! Smoke is spreading over all of Equestria." She said causing everypony to gasp in surprise "That's what I've been trying to-" Fluttershy started saying before Twilight Interrupted her "But don't worry, I've just received a letter from Princess Celestia informing me that it is not coming from a fire." She said " Oh, thank goodness." Fluttershy said in relief "It's coming from a dragon." Twilight said making everypony gasp again and getting a look of fear from Fluttershy "A... d-dragon?" She questioned nervously.

At Twilight's library

"What in the name of all things cinnamon swirled is a full-grown dragon doing here in Equestria?" Applejack questioned "sleeping." Twilight answered confusing her friends "Huh?" They questioned "According to Princess Celestia, he's taking a nap. His snoring is what's causing all this smoke." She explained "He should really see a doctor. That doesn't sound healthy at all." Pinkie pie said "Well, at least he's not snoring fire. What are _we_ meant to do about it?" Rarity questioned "I'll tell you what we're meant to do. Give him the boot. Take that. And that!" Rainbow Dash suggested doing a few punches and kicks causing her to knock something off a nearby shelf earning her a glare from Twilight "We need to _encourage_ him to take a nap somewhere else. Princess Celestia has given us this mission, and we must not fail. If we do, Equestria will be covered in smoke for the next one hundred years." Twilight explained getting a gasp from Fluttershy "Hmph. Talk about getting your _beauty_ sleep." Rarity remarked "All right everypony, I need you to gather supplies quickly. We've got a long journey ahead of us. Let's meet back here in less than an hour." Twilight said getting nods from her friends before they left to get ready.

An hour later at the bottom of the mountain

"All right girls and Ash, listen up. I'm mapping out the fastest route, but we've all got to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the mountain by nightfall." Twilight explained "M-m-mountain?" Fluttershy a nervously getting a nod from Ash "that's right Fluttershy and from what we know the dragon is sleeping in _that_ cave at the very top. " he said "Looks pretty cold up there." Applejack commented "You bet it is. The higher you go, the chillier it gets." Rainbow Dash said "Good thing I brought my scarf." Rarity said pulling said garment from her bag before wrapping it around her neck "Ooo! Pretty!" Pinkie said admiring Rarity's scarf making Rainbow scoff "Heh, oh yeah. _That'll_ keep you nice and cozy." She said sarcastically as Fluttershy walked up to Twilight who was busy checking the map to the mountain "[gulp] Um, excuse me, Twilight? I know you're busy, but..." she said to Twilight who wasn't paying attention to her "Uh-huh. Well, we could go this way." Twilight said to herself "But if I could just have a second..." Fluttershy said trying to get Twilight's attention "Uh-huh. No, we want to avoid that." Twilight said still not paying attention to Fluttershy "So, um, I was thinking that, um, maybe I should just stay here in Ponyville." Fluttershy suggested "Uh-huh." Twilight said still focused on the map misinterpreting Twilight's answer Fluttershy smiled "Oh! Good. I'll stay here and-" she started saying before being interrupted by Twilight who turned her attention away from the map "Wait! You _have_ to come! Your way with wild animals will surely come in handy." She said as Fluttershy looked uncertain "I don't think I-" she said as Twilight Interrupted her again "Oh, and don't worry about your little friends in the meadow. Spike's got it covered while you're gone." Twilight said as they see the little Dragon with Fluttershy's animal friends "You can count on me!" He said before the animals ran from him "Oooh! Hey! Hey! Wait!" He said before giving chase "I don't really think he's up to the task. Maybe... But... But... no!" Fluttershy said with uncertainty as Rainbow flew up to Twilight " Are you sure you want Fluttershy to come along? I mean, that pony's afraid of her own shadow. She's just going to slow us down." She said "Oh, she's just a little nervous. Once we get going, I'm sure she'll be fine." Twilight said not hearing Fluttershy squeal nervously "All right guys, move out!" Twilight shouted as they began their trek up the mountain.

As they walk up the mountain they hear a loud noise making Fluttershy gasp "Whoa. What was that?" Rainbow questioned in surprise "That is what it sounds like when a dragon snores." Twilight answered knowing from experience from living with a Dragon "t- it's so... high!" Fluttershy said nervously "Well, it _is_ a mountain. I'm going to fly up there and check it out!" Rainbow said but before she could fly up Applejack grabs her tail stopping her " Hold on, now. I think we should all go up together. Safety in numbers and all." Applejack said "Oh, all right." Rainbow said in a huff after a minute of walking Rarity decides to speak up "I hear the only thing that sparkles more than a dragon's scales are the jewels they use to build their nests. Ooo, if I play my cards right, I might be able to convince him to part with a few!" She said fantasizing about the various jewels in the Dragon's nest "[imitating a dragon] Welcome to my cave, Rarity. Care for a diamond? [roar]" Pinkie joked getting a laugh from her friends "Guys! This is no laughing matter! Fluttershy, you're the expert on wild creatures. What do _you_ think the dragon will be like?" Twilight questioned not getting a response "Fluttershy?" She questioned before noticing Fluttershy still at the bottom of the mountain "Hey! What are you waiting for? An invitation?" Rainbow questioned "Ooo, I think I have one in my bag!" Pinkie said rummaging through her bag for said item " I-it's so... so... steep" Fluttershy Stuttered "Well, it _is_ a cliff. You could just, oh, I don't know, _fly_ up here?" Rainbow suggested sarcastically "Come on, Fluttershy, you can do it. Flap those wings!" Pinkie said encouragingly Fluttershy whimpered nervously before trying to fly only for the Dragon's snore to scare her causing Rainbow to groan in annoyance "Uh, we don't have time for this." Twilight said before noticing ash walking down "Ash What are you doing?" She questioned as Ash turns to her "I'm going to lend Fluttershy a hoof." Ash said before walking down to Fluttershy "hey Fluttershy." Ash said making her turn to him "yes Ash." She said "are you doing okay?" He asked her "w-well I'm a little nervous about going against a Dragon." She explained "I see well I'm sure that the others are just as nervous about facing a Dragon as you." Ash said Fluttershy didn't offer a response and looked at the ground nervously making Ash sigh "well if you're too nervous to move then I guess I have no choice." He said getting a look of confusion from her before letting out a yelp of surprise when she's suddenly lifted off the ground via Ash's magic and placed on his back "I'll just have to carry you." He said causing her to blush as he walks back up the mountain.

After an hour of walking and crossing a Cliffside, and getting past a avalanche zone they make to the Dragons cave "We're here. Rainbow Dash, you'll use your wings to clear the smoke." Twilight said getting a nod from Rainbow before flying towards the smoke cloud "Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you'll create a diversion to distract the dragon if things get a little hairy in there." She said before seeing Pinkie pull out a rubber chicken "Applejack, you're ready with the apples in case he decides to attack." Twilight said as Applejack bucked two apples at a tree "But it shouldn't come to that, because Fluttershy will do what she needs to do to wake him up, and between the three of us, we should be able to get him to understand why he needs to go. Is everypony ready?" She asked getting nods from everypony except Fluttershy which didn't go unnoticed by Ash "Okay then, we're goin' in." Twilight said but before she could take a step Ash stops her "wait Twilight." He said getting her attention "what is it Ash we're wasting time." Twilight said impatiently as Ash walked towards Fluttershy "hey Fluttershy." He said catching her attention "Y-yes Ash." She said nervously "you don't want to go in there do you?" Ash questioned getting a nod from her "why don't you want to go in there?" He questioned "w-well it's because I'm scared of [mumble]." She mumbled "What's that, sugarcube?" Applejack questioned " I'm scared of [mumble]." Fluttershy mumbled again "What?" Twilight asked "I'm scared of dragons!" Fluttershy admitted surprising her friends.

"But Fluttershy. You have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals." Twilight said.

"Yes, because they're not _dragons_." Fluttershy said.

"Oh come on! We've seen you walk right up to a horrible manticore like it was nothing." Rainbow said in disbelief.

" Yes, because he wasn't a dragon." Fluttershy said emphasizing the word Dragon again.

"Spike is a dragon. You're not scared of him." Pinkie said recalling Fluttershy's interactions with the little Dragon.

"Yes, because he's not a huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, totally all grown-up dragon!" Fluttershy said before letting out a whimpered as the Dragon snored "But, if you're so afraid of dragons, why didn't you say something before we came all the way up here?" Twilight questioned " I was afraid to." Fluttershy said getting a annoyed groan from Rainbow Dash "All of us are scared of that dragon." Applejack said getting a scoff from Rainbow "I'm not!" She said puffing up her chest " _Almost_ all of us are scared of that dragon, but we've got a job to do. So, get in there with Twilight and show her what you're made of." Applejack said trying to be encouraging "I- I- I just... can't." Fluttershy said in fear causing Ash to sigh "well girls we can't force her to go in so we'll just have to do it ourselves." Ash said "alright then let's do this then." Twilight said with a nervous tone.

Hours pass as the girls and Ash each try their best to get the Dragon to leave with no success until Rainbow Dash decided she had enough "All right, that's it. We tried persuasion, charm, whatever it is Pinkie Pie does." She said hearing Pinkie blow a busted horn "It's time to stop wasting time! I'm going in!" Rainbow said "Rainbow, no!" Twilight shouted but was ignored as Rainbow few into the cave and located the Dragon "Get! Out!" She demanded before kicking the Dragon in the face causing the Dragon growl at her "Heh. Sorry." Rainbow said nervously before the Dragon roared at her sending her flying out of the cave before landing in front of her friends they look at her in shock before seeing the Dragon walk out of the cave while letting out a roar before they could defend themselves the Dragon shot smoke at them causing them to be pushed into a rock that Fluttershy was hiding behind upon seeing her friends hurt something in her snaps "How dare you..." she started saying as the Dragon roared at her "How dare you!" Fluttershy shouted as she landed on the Dragon's face "Listen here, mister. Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully! You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not- I repeat- You do _not! Hurt! My! Friends_!" She lectured while looking him in the eye "You got that?" She questioned only to get a whimper from the Dragon "Well?" She asked "But that rainbow one kicked me." The Dragon said trying to defend himself not noticing the proud smile on Rainbow's face "And I am very sorry about that." Fluttershy said getting a look of confusion from Rainbow "But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures." Fluttershy explained "But I-" the Dragon tried to defend only for Fluttershy to interrupt him "Don't you 'but I' me, mister. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Fluttershy questioned only to get no response from the Dragon "I said, _what_ do you have to say for yourself?" She asked again before the Dragon started crying "There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all." She said before the Dragon did as she instructed as her cheered joyfully "You did it! I knew you could do it." Twilight said happily before joining in a group hug.

Back at Twilight's house

"[pant] I said come back here!" Spike shouted as he chased Fluttershy's animals "Ooh! How does Fluttershy put up with you furry little things?" He questioned before hearing the front door open as he notices Twilight and Ash walk inside "Spike, take a letter." Twilight said as she and Ash sat down "With pleasure." Spike said with a sigh of relief before pulling out a quil and paper.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I am happy to report that the dragon has departed our fair country, and that it was my good friend, Fluttershy, who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught me to never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength, and can help you overcome even your greatest fear._ _Always your faithful student,_ _Twilight Sparkle._

 _"_ Twilight! Ash! You gotta come see this!" Applejack called out causing Ash and Twilight to look out the window to see Rainbow bouncing the ball again "She's just five away from a new pony record!" Applejack said as Rainbow continued bouncing the ball "Three hundred forty-seven, three hundred forty-eight..." She counted before a sudden roar startled her causing her to drop the ball "Dragon!" She shouted before hearing her friends laugh "[pants] Why are you laughing? That awful dragon is back!" She said before Pinkie appeared next to her and roared in her face "Pinkie Pie, you scared me! I mean, uh, you... broke my concentration." Rainbow said trying to sound like she wasn't scared before Fluttershy walked up to comfort her " It's okay, Rainbow Dash. Not everypony can be as brave as me." She said as she walked away before Rainbow flew up to a tree and shook it causing a leaf to fall until it landed on Fluttershy causing her to scream before running away making her friends laugh at her reaction. What adventures await our heroes tune in next time to find out.

 **disclaimer**

 **hey everyone chapter 8 is up sorry for taking so long I had been sick for a while but I'm back anyway let me know what you think and I will see you later.**


End file.
